


Bojovníčka sily (Slovak)

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Lovers, Marriage, Protective Kylo Ren, Unplanned Pregnancy, liaren - Freeform
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: "Nech ti je jasné, že s tebou nebudem mať žiadne zľutovanie." " To jej povedal Kylo Ren, keď mu ju Snoke predstavil ako svoju druhú učeníčku.





	1. Prológ

Jeden z tých pocitov prinášajúcich zmenu. To lúčenie sa so všetkým, čo je nevyhnutné zanechať za sebou. To Amelia cítila, keď sa otvorili tie dvere, keď v sprievode svojej pridelenej jednotky trooperov vstúpila na planétu.   
Dívali sa na ňu. Nebolo na tom nič mimoriadne, keďže práve ona bola tou očakávanou návštevou na Starkilleri. Najvyšší vodca Snoke po ňu osobne poslal. Už len to niečo znamenalo. A mala podozrenie, že aj jej odev vzbudzuje značnú pozornosť.   
Kým všetci ostatní boli viazaní svojimi uniformami a hodnosťami, ona vstúpila medzi nich v červených šatách, s výstrihom do ú, nie priveľmi hlbokým, ale práve takým, aby vyzerala pomerne príťažlivo, no zároveň stále aj elegantne. Šaty mali nateraz dĺžku nad kolená, boli s nanovlákna, prispôsobivého materiálu, ktorý sa podľa potreby vedel podriadiť tomu, čo práve potrebovala. Sukňa samozrejme odhaľovala jej nohy, do takej miery, aby to bolo príjemné napohľad, no zároveň nepodporovalo dojem prílišnej dostupnosti.   
Jej topánky boli jednoduché, príjemne mäkké, no zároveň nie natoľko ťažké, aby po prípade mohla niekoho kopnúť, ak by si o to koledoval.   
Svetelný meč mala na mieste, ktoré nebolo tak typicky viditeľné, no ona už presne vedela, ako ho odtiaľ vybrať bez toho, aby vzbudzovala neželanú pozornosť. Na prvý pohľad však nebolo až také jasné, že ho pri sebe má.   
Niektorí hovorili, že je pekná, iní že má jednu z tých typických tvári príznačných pre ich planétu, ona sama to nevedela patrične ohodnotiť a pravdupovediac ju vždy prekvapilo, keď ju niekto v tomto zmysle pochválil. Najradšej samozrejme mala, keď to urobil jej majster, keď ju volal moja malá Lia, to jej stačilo viac než akékoľvek pochvaly.   
Tmavé vlasy mala voľne rozpustené, dotýkali sa jej pliec, práve teraz, keď nepotrebovala bojovať, ale len zanechať istý druh dojmu.   
Nemala na sebe žiadne šperky, okrem náramku, ktorý tvoril trojuholníkový šperk spájajúci sa s krúžkom, ktorý mala na prste, pomocou vzoru typického pre svoj domovský svet, bol to vzor liečiteľstva, ktorý k nej predtým patril, no zároveň aj súčasť majstrovho daru na rozlúčku. Tak rýchlo sa stal neoddeliteľnou súčasťou jej sveta, až ju to samú prekvapovalo.   
Jej príchod však nebudil zvedavosť len vďaka kontrastu, ktorý tvorila oproti bežným návštevám na Starkilleri. Snoke sa nikomu nezdôveril s tým, aký bude účel jej návštevy, dokonca ani svojmu hlavnému veliteľovi.   
Kylovi Renovi.   
Veľa toho už o ňom počula, no zatiaľ si ešte nestihla vytvoriť vlastný názor.   
Jej majster Yadir vravel, že je mladý, že ešte potrebuje vedenie, no v žiadnom prípade by ho nemala podceňovať. Snoke si nikoho nevyberie len tak a jeho meno sa spája s mocnou osobou, ktorá dlho formovala osud galaxie.   
A ona mala možnosť si ho konečne obzrieť, bol odetý v čiernom, z čoho sa nedalo vyčítať nič iné, len že má tú farbu zrejme v obzvlášť v obľube a mal masku. Pomerne zaujímavého typu, to musela uznať.   
Nezložil si ju, keď pristúpila k nemu.  
„Vitajte na Starkilleri, najvyšší veliteľ Snoke vás už očakáva...“ to bolo všetko, čo jej dosť chladne a stroho povedal a jej neostávalo nič iné len mu dovoliť, aby ho za svojim majstrom odviedol. Ani sa jej poriadne nepredstavil, nepýtal sa jej na meno ani nič iné, čo považovala za vrcholne nezdvorilé, cez masku sa nedalo nič vyčítať a ona používala nanobota, jednu časť svojho šperku jednu z tých blokačných funkcií, aby zakryl to, že patrí k tým, ktorí dokážu ovládať silu.


	2. 1. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia sa zoznámi so Snovkom a spozná Renovu krutosť.

Snoke vyzeral presne tak, ako jej ho opísal jej bývalý majster, nebola prekvapená jeho nie veľmi podmanivým zjavom, skôr bola znepokojená Renovým mlčaním a tým, že ju k nemu odviedol spôsobom, akoby skôr bola jeho väzňom a nie ohlásenou návštevou.   
No vskutku nemohla očakávať nič iné, jej majster trval na tom, aby sa mu v žiadnom prípade neobrátila chrbtom a podľa možnosti sa k nemu ani len nepribližovala, pokiaľ to nebude nevyhnutné.   
Pozdravila ho tak, ako sa to od nej očakávalo, keď v tej tmavej miestnosti stála v kruhu spolu s Kylom Renom, ktorý nevyzeral, že by mal v úmysle nechať ich osamote.  
„Sadni si Amelia...“ vyzval ju Snoke pokojne. Zrejme sa rozhodol uplatniť zvyk jej starého majstra, ktorého údajne veľmi dobre poznal, potešilo ju to a poslúchla bez akýchkoľvek pripomienok.   
„Môžete ma volať aj Lia, pane...“ požiadala ho, keďže to bolo meno, na ktoré si zvykla a rodičia ju tak nikdy nezvykli oslovovať... z istých dôvodov túto skratku preto uprednostňovala.   
Proti tomu zrejme nemal žiadne námietky, čo ju vskutku veľmi potešilo.   
„Aj ty, Kylo Ren, si sadni vedľa nej a daj si dolu tú masku...“   
Počula ten zvuk, ktorý sprevádzal jej zloženie a chvíľu si naňho zvykala.   
Nevedela ako vyzerá pod ňou, poznala len tú masku s oficiálnych záznamov, na jeho tvár bola vskutku veľmi zvedavá. No snažila sa priveľmi si ho neobzerať, keď si podľa výrazu jeho tváre dosť neochotne sadol vedľa nej, čo v nej len upevnilo ten dojem, že si je až priveľmi istý sám sebou. Mal dlhšie čierne vlasy, pomerne bledú tvár, na prvý pohľad nič výnimočné... aspoň nie podľa zvyčajných meradiel. No pohyboval sa akosi príliš pomaly, akoby bol unavený a všimla si, že bledosť jeho pokožky je výraznejšia než by mala byť, majster ju učil aj umeniu medicíny, začínala mať podozrenie, že bol niečím oslabený a možno aj zranený, no zatiaľ nič nenasvedčovalo tomu, že by sa jej podozrenia mohli potvrdiť. No boli tu aj iné veci, ktoré si proti svojej vôli začala všímať.   
Čo sa týkalo postavy, nebolo to o nič ľahšie, všetko vplývalo v tých vrstvách čiernej. Chcelo to dosť veľa fantázie, keďže čierna mala určitý efekt, ktorým sa toho dalo veľa zakryť, no nebolo to vôbec zlé, musela pripustiť, že bolo na ňom niečo, čo by stálo za pozornosť, inak to bol mladý muž, ako každý iný, aspoň ona ho za takého práve teraz považovala.   
Nevedela, či jej je sympatický alebo nie, hneď od začiatku by však mala klásť dôraz na to, aby v žiadnom prípade neupadla do pokušenia, už sa jej to raz stalo, a nedopadlo to práve najlepšie ani pre jedného z nich.   
A o tom, že ani z nich teda priatelia nebudú sa presvedčila, keď Snoke pokračoval.   
„Požiadal som tvojho majstra, aby mi dovolil dokončiť tvoj výcvik, keďže on sám tvrdí, že v tebe vidí veľký potenciál... poznám ho už celé roky a verím, že naša spolupráca bude pre prvý rád...“  
„Pane, vy uvažujete o novej učeníčke? Vy myslíte, že toto dievča, by ...“  
Toto dievča. To boli slová, ktoré vôbec netúžila počuť. Nebola slabá, zvládla toho viac než by si vôbec mohol myslieť a vedela, že aj jeho predsa už raz porazila žena, rozhodne by ich nemal podceňovať.   
„Nie, ja o novej učeníčke, neuvažujem Kylo Ren ja som ju už prijal... A s veľkou pravdepodobnosťou sa stane aj mojou novou veliteľkou ak si nedáš pozor...“  
„Splnila všetky čiastkové úlohy s jej pomocou sme dosiahli pár významných víťazstiev...“   
„Takže to ona bola ten veliteľ, ktorý...“   
„Áno, ja osobne...“ povedala to, aby si nemyslel, že ju snáď môžu len tak vynechávať z rozhovoru.   
Kylo to však absolútne ignoroval. „Nie je to veľmi rozumné, pane...“   
„Nebudem si od teba pýtať dovolenie, Kylo Ren, budeš sa musieť zmieriť s tým, že je to moje rozhodnutie, jeden z tých príkazov, o ktorých sa nediskutuje. Nespolieham sa len na úsudok svojho dôležitého spojenca, ale aj na svoje vlastné skúšky, ktorým som Liu podrobil. Uspela a bude súčasťou najvyššieho velenia, dávam jej rovnakú šancu, ako som dal aj tebe...“   
Kylo Ren vstal, zrejme sa chystal niečo Snokovi povedať, možno mu aj ďalej vzdorovať, no najvyšší vodca sa nedal len tak ľahko zastaviť.   
„Prvý rád musí povstať z toho prachu hanby, do ktorého si ho uvrhol, keď si dovolil tomu dievčaťu, aby ťa porazilo... Prvý rád potrebuje bojovníčku, ktorá to dokáže bez toho, aby sa namiesto boja zameriavala na isté prednosti, ktoré Rey bezpochyby má...“   
„Pane...“   
Jej pozornosti však neunikla neistota, ktorá sprevádzala jeho pohyby už predtým. No teraz sa prejavila omnoho výraznejšie, vyzeralo to, akoby mu hrozil pád.   
A ona akosi automaticky zabránila tej možnosti, na istý čas mu poskytla oporu.   
No nebola za to odmenená ničím iným než tým, že bola dosť tvrdo odsotená nabok.   
„Spôsobí to chaos vo velení.... ako im vysvetlíte, že...“  
„Predstavím ju, ako tvoju študentku, nie ako svoju, no jej výcvik bude závisieť výlučne odo mňa. To si predsa pôvodne aj tak chcel urobiť, nikoho neprekvapí to, že bude zároveň aj tvojím zástupcom. Aspoň kvôli tomu, aby nevznikli problémy, ktorých sa obávaš.“  
„Ako si želáte, pane...“ podvolil sa napokon jeho rozhodnutiu, alebo si aspoň prial, aby to tak vyzeralo.   
Ona to vnímala len veľmi okrajovo, stále bola otrasená svojou vlastnou reakciou. Čo mala očakávať, že jej pomoc prijme s otvorenou náručou, že ju nebude považovať za istý druh útoku? Chcela to vedieť, chcela spoznať svoje vlastné slabosti a pomenovať ich.   
Pamätala si iné ruky, tie ktoré to urobili len raz a ona nebola schopná im odpustiť.   
Možno si myslela, že teraz je všetko preč, že už nie je tou Ameliou, zároveň však pocítila zvláštny druh úľavy, že ani výcvik zrejme nemohol odstrániť úplne všetko, čo cítila a o čom si myslela, že už nikdy viac nespozná v takejto podobe.  
Vytiahla meč, vyzeralo to, akoby siahla do prázdna, použila ten pohyb, aby ho dostala zo svojich šiat tak elegantne, nacvičeným pohybom, počas ktorého sa nič čo nemalo byť odhalené neodhaľovalo, a dala mu tým najavo, že sa jeho hnevu nebojí, že nech urobí čokoľvek, nenechá sa len tak ľahko zastrašiť. Zároveň dovolila, aby cítil jej silu, aby pochopil, že Snoke má rozhodne svoje dôvody na to, aby ju prijal do svojich radov.   
Na prvý pohľad nevyzeral nijako zvlášť mimoriadne, klasická sithská červená, pomerne tenká a ničím nezdobená rúčka, no jej stačilo to, ako skvele jej padol do ruky, keď používala tú svoju polovičnú rukavicu, ktorá bola zároveň aj šperkom a náramkom súčasne, chránila jej ruku pred drsnosťou, kvôli častému   
„Myslím, že vzhľadom na to, čo som mal možnosť vidieť, by som bol rád, keby si ani ty Lia, nezabúdala na druhú časť našej dohody so svojím majstrom.“  
„Áno, majster...“ hlesla nespokojne.   
Snoke zrejme pochopil, čo by urobila, keby ju nechal s ním bojovať, využila by jeho momentálnu slabosť, nezaváhala by ani len na chvíľu, no to zrejme nechcel, keď od nej žiadal, aby...  
„Takže chcete vidieť nanoboty, chcete, aby som ich aplikovala?“ opýtala sa len pre istotu, aby sa ubezpečila o tom, že skutočne myslí tú časť dohody. Keby sa na ne neopýtal, aktivovala by ich deštrukčný mechanizmus, len preto, aby ich Kylo Ren nedostal. Teraz jej však neostávalo nič iné len poslúchnuť rozkaz, vybrala teda aj tú malú krabičku zo svojho vnútorného vrecka, no stále tu ostávala tá možnosť, že Kylo Ren jej pomoc opäť odmietne. Rozhodne to vyzeralo tak, že aj on mal v úmysle siahnuť po meči, no Snokov nesúhlasný výraz ho zastavil a možno nielen to, čím dlhšie tam stál, tým viac sa zdalo, že jeho neochota komunikovať mala aj iné dôvody než, len to, že nemal v úmysle byť dobrým hostiteľom.   
Musela si však pre istotu dávať pozor, nechcela, aby sa jej dotkol jeho meč.   
Vedela, že to bolí aj cez ochrannú vrstvu a že to môže mať a iné omnoho ďalekosiahlejšie následky.   
„Áno, Lia, presne to by som chcel, aby si urobila... Rád by som videl umenie majstra Yadisa, to jeho tajomstvo, o ktoré sa tak dlho odmietal podeliť.“   
„Ako poviete, majster...“ sadla si na miesto, z ktorého len nedávno vstala.   
„No Kylo Ren bude musieť so mnou spolupracovať, dovoliť mi, aby som...“ pre zmenu o ňom ona hovorila, akoby tam nebol.   
„To nebude nutné, som v poriadku, je pravda, že som sa ešte úplne nezotavil zo svojich zranení, ale nemyslím si, že práve ona by mi dokázala pomôcť...“ povedal Ren presne podľa jej očakávania, zrejme mal svoju hrdosť, to sa jej napriek všetkému páčilo viac než bola ochotná pripustiť.   
„Ale ja trvám, na tom, aby si jej to dovolil, považuj to za môj rozkaz. Chcem vidieť, ako fungujú v praxi, a ty mi k tomu môžeš veľmi dobre poslúžiť... Tvoja rekonvalescencia trvá už príliš dlho, môžem Liu poveriť velením, na Starkilleri počas opráv, no významnejšie vojenské operácie, ešte zatiaľ spadajú pod tvoje kompetencie, pokiaľ o to samozrejme, ešte stojíš...“  
„Samozrejme, pane... ubezpečujem vás, že som viac než schopný, že nebude potrebné, aby ... ale ... Myslíte si, že jej môžete veriť, čo ak môj stav ešte zhorší, len aby mala ľahšiu cestu k...“  
„Nedovolím, aby sa to stalo, bude pracovať pod mojím dozorom a ja sám sa postarám, o to, aby bola potrestaná, ak by sa o to pokúsila.“  
To stačilo na to, aby Lia zabudla na všetky tie nekonečné možnosti, ktoré... sa pred ňou po Snokovej žiadosti otvárali. Vskutku by mu mohla spôsobiť komplikácie, ktoré si on sám ani len nevedel predstaviť... A temná strana sily v nej k tomu mala veľmi blízko.   
„V poriadku, pane... ak si to skutočne želáte, tak sa podriadim vášmu rozhodnutiu...“   
Tváril sa, akoby to bola preňho tá najhoršia možná obeť, pocítila krutú škodoradosť a priam sa tešila na to, ako sa bude obávať jej ďalšieho dotyku, možno aj pomsty za tú predchádzajúcu hrubosť z jeho strany.   
Prisunula sa bližšie k nemu, opatrne, tak aby si nemyslel, že má v úmysle urobiť čokoľvek čo by ho mohlo ohroziť, aspoň nie teraz, keď bol na to pripravený, to nemala v úmysle urobiť a trpezlivo čakala na to, kedy sa zbaví vrchnej časti svojho odevu, keďže to bolo viac než nutné na to, aby mala možnosť prezrieť si jeho zranenia zblízka.   
Svojím spôsobom zvedavá na to, čo s ním vlastne Rey stihla urobiť.   
„Nanoboty by mali rekonvalescenciu vášho učňa skrátiť na dobu maximálne troch dní, podľa rozsahu poškodenia...“ zámerne použila ten výraz.   
Mala tri dni na to, aby sa tu zorientovala a získala všetky potrebné informácie, tušila, že potom bude mať najviac starostí práve s ním, no Snoke ho zrejme napriek všetkému stále považoval za svojho najdôležitejšieho bojovníka, bolo jej jasné, že jej postavenie nie je taká, ako keď ostávala v rukách svojho majstra.   
„No zrejme nie v tomto prípade...“ keď odstránil aj tie obväzy šokovalo ju to, neočakávala, že niekomu skutočne dovolil, aby a obzvlášť nie dievčaťu, ktoré nemalo za sebou takmer žiadny skutočný tréning. Možno v ňom napokon bolo viac než si pôvodne vôbec myslela.   
„Kedy vás naposledy skontrolovali, veliteľ Ren? Vidím tu začínajúci zápal, ktorý sa dosť rýchlo rozširuje, bola by škoda, keby vám to ublížilo viac než obavy, že by som vám práve ja mohla uškodiť...“   
„To nie je tvoja starosť!“ odsekol chladne.   
Dívala sa naňho a to ho značne znervózňovalo a do istej miery sa aj bolo na čo dívať, musela oceňovať isté kvality, ktoré sa jeho telu dali pripísať, aj napriek zraneniam, by stál za hriech, keby... To však nebola jej starosť.   
„Ukáž jej aj tú jazvu, čo máš na tvári...“ pripomenul mu Snoke nie práve najprívetivejším hlasom.   
Kylo Ren si pomaly stiahol jeden z tých neviditeľných obväzov z tváre, mal na nej pomerne nepeknú stopu potom poslednom boji, jednu z tých jaziev, ktorá akoby zasahovala až dovnútra sily, akoby bola preňho významná niečím, čo nebolo vhodné ani len skúmať bez toho, aby necítila tú bolesť spojenú s jej vytvorením.   
Celkovo však zrejme Rey bola väčšou hrozbou než Lia, čakala aspoň preňho, preto dúfala, že sa ešte stretnú a ona možno nebude musieť urobiť preto, aby ho porazila, možno by stačilo, keby Rey...   
„Pokračuj!“ vyzval ju Snoke nahnevane.   
Opäť sledovala agresívnu líniu po ranení na jeho hrudi, rany z hnevu, z bolesti, ktorú cítila z jeho sily, keď uvoľnila tú svoju, keď nadviazala spojenie, bez toho, aby si to vôbec uvedomil, bolo to ťažké učenie, učenie Jediov, neprirodzené pre ňu, temná stránka sily sa mu vždy bránila, no potrebovala to urobiť, aby dokázala pracovať s nanobotmi.   
O jeho kvalitách čo sa týkalo boja nepochybovala, majster jej o ňom povedal viac než dosť a dôrazne ju upozornil na to, že Snoke si ho nevybral pre jeho pekné oči. Pomerne často mu ho aj dával za príklad, pochybovala o tom, že by to urobil, keby ho nepovažoval za silného súpera.   
Ona sama nemala možnosť sa s ním stretnúť počas obdobia, keď sa majster dočasne zapojil do bojov Prvého rádu, bola vtedy s ním, s osobou, o ktorej si myslela, že by mohla.... Vyžiadala si, čas aby zistila aké to je, stretávať sa s osobou, o ktorej si myslela, že by ju mohla ľúbiť, že medzi nimi je istý druh spojenia, ktorý by jej mohol pomôcť vrátiť sa k jej ľuďom.   
Trpko oľutovala, že sa o to pokúšala, že vtedy nevyužila možno tú poslednú možnosť stáť po boku svojho majstra v aktívnom boji. Vedela, že ďalšiu príležitosť už mať nebude, Yadis sa čoskoro spojí so silou, prišiel jeho čas a on nechcel, aby bola vtedy s ním, prial si ostať osamote, chcel, aby bola silná a nepodliehala smútku, ich puto sa muselo raz skončiť, prišiel čas na to, aby mu dokázala, že vie stáť aj na vlastných nohách, Snoke bol teraz jej majstrom, no pochybovala, že medzi nimi bude fungovať podobná atmosféra, aká sa vytvorila medzi ňou a Yadisom. Rozmýšľať o starých spojeniach však práve teraz nebolo najvhodnejšie, nebolo to správne miesto ani čas.   
„Minimálne týždeň sa váš veliteľ bude liečiť, keďže očividne zanedbal zvyčajné postupy a odporúčam vám zotrvať v posteli... tentoraz...“   
Bolo jej jedno či ju poslúchne, no pred Snokom mu musela povedať ako sa veci majú, aby si nemyslel, že hneď od začiatku odmietne rešpektovať jeho príkazy.   
„Teraz ak dovolíte, pristúpime k aplikácii nanobotov...“ vysvetľovala im to takmer až odborne a snažila sa pôsobiť, pokojne a vyrovnane aj keď sa tak vôbec necítila.   
Opatrne vybrala vrecúško s gélom, otvorila ho a naniesla si ho na ruky, to bola čistá rutina, niečo čo jej pripomínalo istú časť jej výuky, ktorú mala niekedy rada a niekedy ju vyslovene nenávidela. Práve teraz to bol skôr ten druhý prípad. Preto čakala na súhlas s jeho strany alebo na definitívne odmietnutie.   
Ren takmer nepatrne prikývol. To jej muselo stačiť, zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly vzala dve z nich do rúk. Ukázala ich Snokovi, keďže o ne javil väčší záujem než jeho hlavný veliteľ.   
„Nanoboty hlavne tie liečiteľské majú, okrem bežných integrovaných obvodov aj niečo, čomu majster hovorí duša... alebo živý dotyk sily, sú ňou naplnené čo im dáva tú výnimočnosť, ktorá sa vymyká bežným liečebným postupom...“ to bolo všetko čo mu zatiaľ mala v úmysle povedať, pokiaľ sa nespýta na to, aký druh sily použili, nechá si to pre seba, nechcela poškodiť majstrovu reputáciu a hovoriť o veciach, ktoré by mohli znevážiť jeho postavenie, ešte sa nespojil so silou, ešte nepovedal posledné slová a ona vedela, že by ho veľmi nahnevalo, keby hovorila o veciach, ktoré boli len medzi nimi.   
„Nanoboty spustia liečiteľskú sekvenciu, kdekoľvek a kedykoľvek, dokonca aj počas bojov... je možné istý čas fungovať akoby sa vôbec nič nebolo stalo, vám to však neodporúčam veliteľ Ren, vzhľadom na to, že zrejme nechcete, aby mali vaše zranenia trvalé následky...“ upozornila ho na to, no on jej odporúčania zrejme ignoroval, keďže naďalej zotrvával v tichu, ktoré jej však aj čiastočne vyhovovalo.   
To bolo celé jej vysvetlenie, s ktorým bol Snoke zrejme spokojný, lebo nepoložil žiadne doplňujúce otázky. A Ren takisto nejavil záujem o ďalšie informácie.   
Sledovala jeho silu, keď položila ruku na zdravú časť jeho hrude, keď cítila ako sa v tej druhej nanoboty nedočkavo zachveli a odhalili tie drobné nožičky, ktoré boli pripravené usilovne pracovať.   
Keď sa ho dotkla, stalo sa niečo, zvláštne, niečo čo ho prinútilo sa na ňu po prvý raz skutočne pozrieť. A aj ona sama čelila zmätku, ktorý nedokázala len tak ľahko potlačiť. Ten pocit prešiel ňou samou, ako túžba, ako šialenstvo, ktoré nebolo možné len tak zastaviť.   
Dotýkala sa ho, inak než mala v úmysle, ten dotyk, aby v nej samej prebúdzal niečo, čo nedokázala presne pomenovať, kým zakladala nanobooty na tie správne mieste, cítila na sebe jeho pohľad, prekvapenie, ktoré sa mihlo v jeho očiach, keď jej dotyky boli skôr láskaním, než...   
Niečo také urobiť, len tak s osobou, ktorú ešte ani len poriadne nepoznala v nej samej prebúdzalo pocity, ktorým nerozumela, ktorých sa obávala.   
No nedokázala prestať, bol to akýsi zvláštny druh posadnutosti, ktorý ju nútil dotýkať sa ho, inak než bolo vyslovene nutné.   
Nerozumela tomu, bála sa toho pocitu, ktorý ju celý rozochvel, keď cítila, ako sa jeho sila dotkla tej jej temnota aj svetlo, akoby sa k nej približovalo a ona to nemohla zastaviť, nedokázala s tým nič urobiť.   
Ukladala ďalšie a ďalšie nanoboty, čo najrýchlejšie, aby sa zbavila toho pocitu, aby potlačila všetky tie nové impulzy, ktoré ... boli ako určitý druh posadnutosti ním samým, ktorý predtým necítila a ani nemala dôvod cítiť. Zastavil jej ruku, keď sa dotkla jeho tváre spolu s tým posledným nanobotom.   
Kým sa jej dotýkal, celé jej telo bolo ako v ohni, akoby všetko ostatné prestalo existovať. Chcela len ... túžila len...   
No on ju pustil. Odvrátil sa od nej akoby preňho prestala existovať. Cítila bolesť, neznámu a takmer nepochopiteľnú úzkosť.


	3. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyhrážky.

„Ešte obväzy...“ hlesla nespokojne, stále ešte rozrušená svojimi vlastnými reakciami na liečenie.   
Nikdy predtým sa jej niečo podobné nestalo, nevedela, čo by si o tom mala myslieť.   
Tváril sa akoby snáď povedala niečo, za čo by mala zaplatiť životom. No neurobil nič na svoju obranu, keď si vzala čisté, uložené pri nanobotoch, určené presne na to, aby im pomohli pri liečení.   
Bolo nutné začať kdesi na úrovni ramena, no keď jej Snoke položil otázku, padli jej na zem.   
„Prepáčte, ja, na čo ste sa to vlastne pýtali, majster?“  
No Snoke ešte ani len nestihol odpovedať a obväzy opäť skončili na jeho kolenách, Ren sa na ňu díval priam opovržlivo.   
Neostalo jej nič iné než viac sa k nemu priblížiť, aby v žiadnom prípade nemohla...   
Zdvihla tie obväzy a skrátka si sadla na jeho kolená, samozrejme natoľko spôsobne aby napriek tomu, že mala sukňu nemohol cítiť nič, čo by cítiť nemal. To zrejme neočakával, lebo v jeho očiach sa mihlo niečo hraničiace s nebezpečenstvom a ...   
No jej sa aspoň podarilo konečne si s tými obväzmi poradiť. Snoke už neopakoval svoju otázku, no cítila jeho pohľad, keď umiestnila ten posledný na tvár, keď jej telom opäť prešlo to neznáme vzrušenie, ktoré akoby ani len nesúviselo s tým, akým spôsobom sa ho dotkne.   
Chcela sa odtiahnuť, mala to už predsa za sebou a neplánovala to ešte niekedy...  
No zrejme nebola jediná, na koho mal vplyv... Čo mala možnosť pocítiť, keď bola pritiahnutá späť, keď ju pobozkal a ona, zabudla na to, kde sa nachádza, na to, že sa poznajú len krátko, že by nemala... myslela len na to, po čom všetkom túžilo jej telo, bez ohľadu varovania svojej mysle.   
„Niežeby mi prekážalo, že vaše zoznamovanie prebieha práve takto, no bolo by lepšie nateraz toto naše stretnutie ukončiť... Obaja máte aj svoje povinnosti...“   
Snokov hlas ju definitívne priviedol späť do prítomnosti.   
„Samozrejme, pane, viem, že moje správanie je... neprípustné, už sa to viac nestane, ak...“   
Vstala, odložila si svoje veci a odtiahla sa čo najďalej od neho, nech to už znamenalo čokoľvek nechcela, aby si myslel, že to takto robieva s každým, že je to pre ňu bežná súčasť zoznámenia.   
„To je v poriadku, Kylo Ren, pokiaľ bude tvoje neprípustné správanie zamerané na Liu, som viac než ochotný ho tolerovať.“  
„Majster, nie je to tak, ako si myslíte...ja... netuším ani čo sa to vlastne, stalo, ja...“ pokúsila sa do toho zasiahnuť Lia. Bola však dosť hrubo prerušená.   
„Pri všetkej úcte pane, ubezpečujem vás, že moje reakcie súviseli len s tým, čo vaša nová študentka so mnou urobila, no neznamená to, že mám v úmysle sa s ňou zaoberať... Ešte som sa nevzdal myšlienky, že by... stále ešte máme nádej, že isté veci sa pohnú v náš prospech.“  
Bez pochyby hovoril o Rey, čo Liu netrápilo ani prinajmenšom. Neprekážalo by jej, ani keby za ňou šiel už teraz.   
A na ňu sa díval s vrcholným odporom a nenávisťou. Akoby snáď ona bola zodpovedná za to, že sa rozhodol ju pobozkať. Nevedela čo presne sa stalo a pochybovala o tom, že to vôbec vedieť chce... Prvý skutočný bozk a práve od neho... od nepriateľa... Nenávidela ten okamih, kedy sa nechala viesť tou zvláštnou reakciou sily, keď on sám bol tou osobou, ktorá jej vzala akúkoľvek nádej na to, že by... s ním mohla relatívne aj dobre vychádzať.   
„Bol by som rád, keby si sa nemýlil, no podľa môjho názoru, nemáš ani len najmenšiu nádej, že by sa Rey vzdala svetla... a už vôbec nie kvôli tebe... Je ním presýtená, nepočuje a nevidí nič iné, proti tomu niet lieku... pre nás je stratená, to si uvedom, no je mi jasné, že v tejto veci ti nemôžem dôverovať, práve preto je tu Lia, aby si pochopil, že moju dôveru si treba aj zaslúžiť, nielen neustále pokúšať osud. Nech to dievča znamená pre teba čokoľvek, musím ťa varovať, že bude tvojou skazou... tvojou smrťou, ak si nedáš pozor a nebudeš rozmýšľať hlavou namiesto...“   
Lia sa mierne začervenala, keď si uvedomila, čo chcel Snoke povedať. Majster sa takýmto prirovnaniam zvyčajne vyhýbal a nebola zvyknutá na... hoci predstava, že Ren častejšie rozmýšľa svojím... údom než rozumom, zas nebola až taká nepravdepodobná, vzhľadom na to, že len pred chvíľou pobozkal svoju nepriateľku, ktorá by ho relatívne aj mohla nahradiť.   
„Tá, ktorú ste si vybrali vy, nie je o nič lepšia...“   
Cítila ako sa jej ruka, opäť dotkla svetelného meča, takto o nej nebude hovoriť, to mu spočíta, trpko oľutuje, že sa odvážil ju takýmto spôsobom dehonestovať.   
„Ja som vedela, čo je temnota, ešte skôr než si ty vôbec tušil, čo niečo také znamená... rodičia sa o teba dobre starali, mal si všetko, čo si si len zažiadal a ani to ti nebolo dosť dobré... Zabil si aj svojho otca, len preto, aby si dokázal, že sa nemôžeš zriecť temnoty.... No bolesti si sa nezbavil všakže? Stále cítiš aj svetlo, však Kylo Ren?“  
„Mlč.“  
Cítila jeho hnev, ktorý narastal aj napriek zraneniam, no nebála sa ho o nič viac než by sa on mal báť jej.   
„Viem, že áno... viem, že si sa ho nezriekol... preto nemôžeš postúpiť ďalej, lebo nerozumieš tomu, čo všetko to pre teba môže znamenať...“ majster jej povedal isté veci, ktoré si však plánovala nechať pre seba a obzvlášť teraz, no tešilo ju, že ho môže zasiahnuť tam, kde ho...  
„Odkiaľ vlastne vieš aké som mal detstvo, ako si vôbec dovoľuješ...“   
„Videla som ako sa k tebe otec správal aj to, ako sa matka o teba bála, keď si urobil niečo, čo by ťa mohlo ohroziť...“  
„Ty si? Odkiaľ si vlastne...“ opäť sa k nej nebezpečne priblížil.   
„Na to budeš musieť prísť sám,“ odsekla chladne s rukou pripravenou na prípadný boj.   
Bola trénovaná ako bojovníčka sily, ako osoba, ktorá je pripravená aj zabiť ak je to potrebné.   
Pozorne sledovala jeho reakcie, čakala na svoju chvíľu na tú možnosť, kedy bude môcť pretrhnúť všetko, čo...  
„Kto si?“ zopakoval tvrdo. „Okamžite mi povieš, odkiaľ vieš...“   
„Možno tvoja smrť ak si nedáš pozor!“   
Pritiahol ju späť k sebe pomocou sily, nečakala to, nie práve takýto manéver, hlavne preto, že stále ešte podliehal liečeniu, no to mu nebránilo.   
„Boj sa aj toho svetla, ktoré mám v sebe... to svetlo by aj teba mohlo stáť život, pošepol jej...“ no keď sa k sebe opäť priblížili, znovu cítila to... akoby práve ona mala tú moc utíšiť jeho hnev.   
Nemohla sa ani len opäť dotknúť meča, keď sa na ňu díval, keď cítila jeho ruky na svojom páse.   
Keď bola jeho tvár opäť tak blízko... A pulzovanie jej srdca, začínalo byť neznesiteľné.   
„Kto si?“ zopakoval nebezpečne tlmeným hlasom.   
Neodpovedala.  
Opatrne sa vymanila z jeho zovretia a uvedomila si, že Snoke sa už odhlásil, že jeho hologram tam s nimi už nie je...  
Čo bol rozhodne dôvod na to, aby neostávala v jednej miestnosti sama s jeho obľúbeným veliteľom.   
***

„Nech je ti jasné, že s tebou nebudem mať žiadne zľutovanie," To jej povedal Kylo Ren, keď mu ju Snoke predstavil ako svoju druhú učeníčku a možno aj budúcu veliteľku. Zdalo sa, že napriek tomu, ako rýchlo a elegantne opustila Snokovu miestnosť, nedokázala sa ho len tak ľahko zbaviť.   
Takmer ju pritlačil k stene, no ona ho zastavila, jej ruka sa dotkla jeho pleca, pomaly sa dotkla hrude. Zatlačila a jej nechty našli to správne miesto. Strhol sa.  
„Vráť sa radšej do postele, Kylo Ren a neprekážaj tu..."   
„Len sa predčasne neteš, skôr či neskôr ťa dostanem, tým si buď istá... " jeho vyhrážky vôbec nebrala na ľahkú váhu, značne sa jej uľavilo, keď nastúpil do výťahu a ona sa zbavila jeho nebezpečnej prítomnosti.   
Dostane ju?   
To mu nesmie dovoliť. Nikdy viac sa k nemu nepriblíži natoľko, aby sa jej mohol dotknúť.   
Nech tie pocity znamenali čokoľvek, nebolo to dobré pre ňu. Ani Rey nepredstavovala až taký problém, ako to čo urobila, tie jej reakcie, ktoré sa vymykali jej bežnému správaniu, ani k Aidenovi sa nesprávala takto a to si myslela, že ho miluje, že by možno mohla... Predtým o svojich túžbach hovorila len s majstrom, no nikdy nie priamymi slovami, no on jej dal odpoveď, ktorá bola príčinou jej prvých sĺz po dlhom čase. „Nemôžem ti dať to čo potrebuješ, u mňa hľadal len učenie, ktoré potrebuješ na to, aby si prežila, medzi tými, ktorí rozumejú temnej stránke sily. Moje preferencie sú iné, na teba čakajú iné boje a iné príležitosti.“

***  
O Starkilleri mala už istý prehľad, aspoň o tej starej základni, keďže majster jej o nej rozprával, táto nová jej bola veľmi podobná, no opäť o niečo väčšia a strašnejšia. No do istej miery aj luxusnejšia.   
Nemyslela si, že ju ešte niečo dokáže rozhodiť, okrem tej skutočnosti, že jej izby boli vo veliteľskej časti v trakte A, a dvere, ktorými každý deň prechádzal Kylo Ren boli oproti jej dverám, oni dvaja osamote, na celej chodbe.   
Nepredstaviteľné, že by niečo také mohla prežiť.   
„Veliteľ Ren vie, že tu budem bývať?“ opýtala sa kapitánky P, ktorá ju oficiálne sprevádzala.   
„Áno, madam, bol o tom informovaný a nemal voči tomu žiadne námietky.   
Tak to bolo vskutku viac než podozrivé, no Lia nemala žiadny oficiálny dôvod na odmietnutie bývania vo veliteľskej časti, pokiaľ chcela hrať svoju úlohu dobre a nemala v úmysle nahnevať svojho majstra. 

***  
„Tvoj čas uplynul...“   
Počula jeho hlas a otvorila oči, skôr než stihol urobiť čokoľvek, čo by ju mohlo ohroziť.   
Ležal vedľa nej na jej posteli, pomerne uvoľnene, akoby na takejto návšteve z jeho strany nebolo nič výnimočné. A mal aj tú svoju masku. Cítila aj rozloženie jeho sily, také aké bolo teraz, keď nebol zranený ani ničím mimoriadnym rozčúlený.   
Jeho sila ju znepokojovala, cítila, že by mohla byť veľmi ľahko porazená, keby si nedala pozor, že on sám je smrtiacou zbraňou, ktorú nie vhodné dráždiť bez toho, aby si človek nebol vedomý svojej vlastnej zraniteľnosti.   
No ona sa len oprela o lakeť a pozrela sa naňho, jej pohyby boli kontrolované, jej ruka voľne spočívala pod prikrývkou na meči, s ktorým spávala už takmer odjakživa, lebo majster rád robil aj nočné prepady, musela ho mať po ruke, ak sa chcela vyhnúť komplikáciám istého druhu a zbytočným trestom, kvôli nepozornosti.   
„Vyhrážky smrťou na mňa neplatia veliteľ, počúvala som ich v jednom kuse... musíte skúsiť niečo lepšie...“   
„Oľutuješ, že si sem prišla, budeš ľutovať, že...“ zjavne ho to ešte stále neprestalo baviť.   
„Možno áno, ale napokon to nie je až také nepríjemné, zoznámiť sa s vami, veľa som toho o vás počula a zdá sa, že všetko čo mi povedali je pravda... Za iných okolností by mi bolo cťou môcť sa od vás niečo naučiť...“   
Istý čas to vyzeralo, akoby nevedel, ako reagovať na jej slová, akoby sa ľudia len málokedy snažili s ním hovoriť týmto spôsobom.   
„To by sa bezpochyby stalo, ak by som si ťa vybral, ale ty si sem prišla ako môj nepriateľ...“   
„To je veľká škoda, veliteľ, skutočne je mi to veľmi ľúto... Ak sa smiem spýtať, tak aspoň s liečením ste spokojní, vaše zranenia... predpokladám, že...“   
„Áno, iste, na to si mi poslúžila viac než dobre...“   
Sledovala ako si zložil masku, kontrolovala jeho reakcie stále pripravený na možný smrtiaci úder z jeho strany. Nechal ju medzi nimi, ako istú hranicu, ktorú si ani jeden z nich nedovolí prekročiť.   
Ten však neprišiel, len sa na ňu díval, tými svojimi temnými očami, len cítila aj to jeho svetlo, ktoré by ju mohlo oslepiť, ak by si nedala pozor a dovolila mu to...   
„Len vďaka tomu si môžeš užiť túto poslednú noc mieru medzi nami, lebo ak prijmeš to miesto a budeš mojím generálom, ponesieš všetky dôsledky svojho rozhodnutia. A nie nebudem sa ti vyhrážať smrťou, predpokladám, že vtom ti bol tvoj predchodca dostatočným príkladom... Ak zajtra povedieš tú vojnovú poradu, budem to chápať tak, že si prijala Snokovu výzvu... že akceptuješ tú skutočnosť, že ťa môžem kedykoľvek navštíviť v tvojej posteli... buď si istá, že to Snoke chce a nikto z jeho podriadených ťa predtým nezachráni.“  
„A čo ak ja navštívim vás?“ vedela, že zachádza priďaleko, že ho provokuje nad rozumnú mieru, no nemienila sa nechať len tak ľahko zastrašiť. Jej ruka pevne zovrela rukoväť meča. Stále pripravená, stále podriadená tlaku svojej vlastnej sily...   
Snáď si nemyslí, že mu dovolí, aby... že len preto, že je žena a možno to vyzerá tak, že je fyzicky slabšia si s ňou môže urobiť, čo sa mu len zachce, mienila ho veľmi rýchlo vyviesť z omylu.   
„Veľmi by ste sa na mňa kvôli tomu nahnevali...“   
Samozrejme mienila ho navštíviť za iným účelom a nie pre jeho potešenie. Ona ho práve teraz skôr mienila nachádzať v boji než...   
„Do mojej izby nikdy nevkročíš... Nikdy si nedovoľ to urobiť...“ opäť sa začínal hnevať, netušila prečo, veď sa len snažila s ním pokojne porozprávať a vyjasniť si veci, no on bol opäť taký napätý, akoby ... a dokonca jej navrhoval aj také veci, čo sa slušným dievčatám rozhodne len tak nehovoria.   
„Uvidíme, kto napokon bude mať viac šťastia než rozumu, veliteľ... Nech poviete či urobíte, čokoľvek, zajtrajšia porada je moja... Predpokladám, že to je všetko, čo ste chceli, všakže, teraz pokojne môžete ísť, pokiaľ vaše slovo stále platí a mier medzi nami trvá...“   
„Mier trvá, dnes ti odo mňa nehrozí žiadne nebezpečenstvo, no aj tak nikam nepôjdem... Moju spoločnosť budeš musieť znášať celú noc... aby ti bolo jasné...“   
Zrejme predpokladal, že ju tým prinúti opustiť posteľ, no to sa veľmi mýlil, ak si myslel, že mu len tak ustúpi z cesty, kedykoľvek si zmyslí, že ...   
„Ako chcete, no už teraz sa šíria reči a ak ich budete podporovať, ktovie či dosiahnete úspech v tej vašej veci...“ a mienila mu toho povedať ešte viac, aby mal rozhodne o čom premýšľať. „Za iných okolností by mi vaša spoločnosť dokonale vyhovovala, vlastne svojím spôsobom sa mi už teraz páčiš, Kylo Ren, vskutku ma zaujíma, ako sa s tým asi tak vyrovnáš...“   
Nemyslela to vážne, nie úplne, že by chcela, aby Snokove narážky boli niečím viac než len... žeby stačilo len cítiť trochu pulzovania sily, no vedela, že s niečím takým si len tak nedokáže poradiť.   
„Páčim sa ti?“ zopakoval, akoby snáď zle rozumel a ona použila nejaký preňho neznámy dialekt.   
„Áno, bezpochyby som mala ten pocit, že by to mohlo byť tak...“ bola si istá svojím víťazstvom, tým, že jeho vyhrážky vyjdú naprázdno, ak si bude myslieť, že by jej mohla jeho spoločnosť po všetkých stránkach vyhovovať. Jej majster by bol na ňu za tento strategický výpad právom hrdý. A čiastočne to bola aj pravda, musela uznať, že nie je žiadny... teda, že nevyzerá až tak zle, aby ho mohla považovať za vyslovene nepríjemného. A v jeho sile je niečo jej blízke, čo pozná od svojho majstra a možno preto...   
„Viem si predstaviť, aj to, že by ste mohli byť pokojne otcom mojich detí... Môžem vás zrejme pokojne zvažovať ako jednu zo svojich možností, všakže?“ vedela, že ak nič iné tak práve toto ho položí a odradí od akejkoľvek aktivity.   
Neodpovedal. Len sa na ňu tak zvláštne díval a ona cítila sladkú chuť zadosťučinenia.   
Toto je bezpochyby jedna z tých najhorších a najviac skrytých vyhrážok, že jeho návštevy by pokojne mohli skončiť aj takto, že ona si nebude dávať pozor, aby sa niečo podobné nestalo, vedela, že je to veľký risk, no dokázala to pokojne povedať s kamennou tvárou a len čakať na to, aký efekt to bude mať na jej spoločníka.   
Možno tá posledná poznámka bola až príliš, no skrátka nemohla odolať, keď ho tam tak videla, vyhrážať sa jej poležiačky aj ona vytiahla zbrane, ktoré on možno nečakal, no zrejme boli dostatočne účinné na to, aby prestal hovoriť a začal rozmýšľať.   
No zjavne bol odolnejší než čakala, lebo v jej posteli statočne ostal, aj keď ona sa premáhala aby sa nesmiala, keď ho pozorovala, keď videla, ako bojuje s tými myšlienkami, ktoré... bezpochyby...  
„Ty ma nepovažuješ za... aj napriek tomu čím som sa ti vyhrážal, nemyslíš si , že som...“ to slovo, akoby nechcel použiť no ona ho cítila, že ho vyslovil niekto, na kom mu začínalo záležať.   
To ju trochu zarazilo, lebo očakávala skôr okamžité odmietnutie a jeho bezpochyby impozantný odchod. Bola pripravená sa z neho tešiť, no on bol očividne tvrdohlavý. A možno preto bola ochotná hovoriť o veciach, ktoré by mu za iných okolností...   
„Nie, isteže nie, len sa snažíte prežiť a získať všetko, nenásytnosť je súčasťou temnej stránky sily, máte ju v sebe tak ako tí ostatní, potlačiť ju je ťažké... Na vašom mieste by som použila tiež všetky prostriedky na to, aby som sa zbavila ako vy vravíte, nepriateľa. A stále tu je aj to vaše svetlo... niečo viac než to čo majú ... ostatní na temnej stránke sily... svetlo, ktoré sa snažíte potlačiť... Teraz je možno silnejšie než predtým, keď ste boli s nimi...“   
„Čo vieš o tom období, keď som bol ako ty vravíš s nimi...“ netlačil na jej myseľ, len jej kládol tú otázku, len sa na ňu stále díval, akoby sa snažil medzi nimi odstrániť jednu z tých hraníc. Akoby bola ona len mladým dievčaťom a on len mladým mužom, ktorý sa s ňou snaží otvorene pozhovárať.   
„Bojovali ste s hnevom a snažili ste sa... chceli ste udržať rodinu pohromade, no nemohli ste zastaviť otca... keď ste pochopili, že to nepôjde, zriekli ste sa ho, no nedokázali ste presvedčiť svoju matku, aby to urobila tiež...“   
Ticho po jej slovách, bolo také silné, až takmer cítila, ako sa jej ruka okolo meča opäť napla.   
„Takže si poznala aj Bena, ale ako je možné, že on ťa nikde nevidel... že si ťa nespája s nikým...“   
„Mám svoje spôsoby, ako ostať neviditeľná, veliteľ... majster Yadis na tom trval, počas môjho štúdia mi kládol na srdce, aby som zotrvávala skôr v tieňoch, ako dievča som mohla byť dvojnásobne ohrozená, bolo nutné dávať si pozor, byť ukrytá v tieňoch viac než vo svetle, aby som plnila úlohy, ktoré mi boli dané... ale na Bena si pamätám, lebo som vždy verila, že napriek všetkému mal veľké šťastie, lebo jeho otec naňho ani počas svojich ciest nezabúdal, hovoril o ňom, myslel na to, aké by to bolo, keby sa Ben rozhodol ísť s ním... keby sa pokúsili jeden druhému porozumieť...“ využívala jeho služby, preto vedela o týchto veciach, pôvodne však nemala v úmysle o nich s ním hovoriť, no tá zvláštna atmosféra dôvery, ktorá sa medzi nimi vytvorila ju k tomu, priam predurčovala.   
„To je zrejme všetko, čo vieš no nie je to celý obraz, je toho viac... možno si to prial, no nikdy nebol dobrým otcom, nikdy sa mu nepodarilo sa ním stať... Ja práve naopak verím, že ty si na tom bola omnoho lepšie...“   
O tom by dokázala rozprávať celé hodiny, no nechcela sa s ním zblížiť až natoľko, aby vedel o všetkých pocitoch, ktoré sa spájali s jej vlastnou rodinou.   
„Povedzme, že tvoj otec sa nerozhodol nechať ťa v močiari, keď zistil, že ovládaš silu, všakže... dal ťa do učenia, našiel ti majstra... ten môj si povedal, že som prekliata, že ma on ani matka viac nepotrebujú... preto ma priviedol na miesto, kde bola prítomná temná stránka sily... a vzal mi tým navždy nárok na svetlo.... nikdy viac potom som už nevedela, čo znamená... poznala som len majstrov vplyv, len tréning a občasný pohľad na svet tam vonku...“ to bolo v skratke všetko, čo mohol zistiť aj z jej záznamov.   
„Rodičia k tomu neprispeli absolútne ničím, priali si, aby som tam zomrela, prišli sa aj presvedčiť, či sa to skutočne stalo...“ nič viac mu už o nich nepovedala, a on zrejme chápal, čo znamenalo to jej mlčanie.   
Počas tej noci sa zhovárali o všetkom možnom, hlavne o výcviku a o tom, čo pre nich oboch znamenala temná strana sily, istý čas aj spali, noc mieru však napokon skončila a nadišlo nové ráno.   
Prudko sebou trhla, keď začula zvuk svetelného meča, ktorý rozbil časť jej citlivých nástrojov umiestnených na stole, takto sa s ňou Ren rozlúčil a ona tušila, že je to len začiatok.   
***  
Snokova ranná hodina sa nečakane skomplikovala, bezpochyby tým, že sa na ňu dostavil aj veliteľ Ren. Len nedávno sa spolu takpovediac rozlúčili a opäť mu musela čeliť.   
A Snoke ich požiadal o to, aby mu ukázali ako sú na tom, čo sa týka boja, čo znamenalo, že sa ocitla na vysunutom moste ešte nedostavanom a cítila tlak Renovho svetelného meča, vskutku mal silu, ktorej bolo ťažké čeliť, niežeby niečo také neprežívala už predtým, no teraz to bolo iné, na ňom bolo niečo, čo ju desilo, no zároveň aj fascinovalo, akoby až teraz pochopila, čo znamená skutočne stáť proti nemu.   
Musela sa vyhýbať aj nedostavaným častiam a trčiacim hrotom, pričom bola nútená cúvať pred ním, keďže práve teraz mal on prevahu a ona len čakala na svoju príležitosť.   
Mal na tvári masku, nevidela mu do očí, bolo ťažké odhadovať jeho ďalší krok, boj však bol vzrušujúcou skúsenosťou ako vždy, celé jej telo, akoby žilo len pre ten jediný okamih, keď bude môcť prežiť alebo padnúť, pripúšťať si tú druhú možnosť bolo slabosťou, ktorú si nemohla dovoliť. Držala sa však dobre, nedalo by sa povedať, že by po celý čas mal nad ňou absolútnu prevahu... len teraz sa to zvrhlo tým nesprávnym smerom... šťastie sa jej zrejme otočilo chrbtom.   
Vyhla sa hrotom aj nedokončenému zábradliu, musela urobiť skok, aby nepadla do prázdna a zároveň nedovolila jeho meču, aby ju zasiahol do tváre. O jeden z nich sa však slabo zachytila a keď bola opäť nútená sa pohnúť cítila, ako nanovlákna na jej šatách povolili.   
Len drobná trhlina, ktorú on využil na to, aby jej ich roztrhal, vskutku znepokojujúcim spôsobom, ktorý takmer odhalil jej prsia, výstuž zatiaľ držala no každý ďalší pohyb ju hnal k tej možnosti, že by mohla byť odhalená takýmto spôsobom.   
„Znepokojená?“   
„O tom ani len nesnívaj...“ sykla rozrušene.   
Mohla by mu to oplatiť podobným spôsobom, no tým by mu skôr pomohla než...  
Látka sa opäť trhala, zrejme boli zasiahnuté dôležité spoje, keď tlačil mečom priamo na ten jej.   
No ona si uvedomila, že stačí len urobiť pár krokov a bude to on, kto možno spadne, bol tam jeden uvoľnený kábel, ktorý... a zároveň aj časť zábradlia, stačilo len pár okamihov a mohol prepadnúť cez... Bolo tak blízko uvoľneniu, už to takmer cítila ani len nemusela použiť silu, no možno by mohla... stačilo to len správne načasovať...   
No keď sa priblížila k tomu okamihu, keď cítila ako dostala možnosť vymaniť sa z jeho zovretia, zrazu urobila niečo, čo nikdy predtým počas žiadneho duelu nebolo súčasťou jej...   
Pustila svoj meč, aby ho stiahla z dosahu... No postarala sa, aby aj on dočasne prišiel o ten svoj. Zábradlie dopadlo neďaleko nich, časť z neho skončila v tej hĺbke a Ren spadol na ňu.   
Podarilo sa jej zabrániť tomu, aby si udrela hlavu no predná časť jej šiat bola definitívne stratená.   
Cítila chladný vzduch na svojej bledej pokožke, a takisto aj tlak jeho tela na svojom. Neodvážila sa radšej ani pozrieť nižšie. Chcela sa čo najskôr zakryť, keď cítila ako si opäť skladá masku, na ten zvuk si už začínala zvykať a tušila, že to bude ešte omnoho horšie.   
No zároveň aj šialenú úľavu, že tam dole neskončil on, aj napriek tomu, ako ju pálili lakte, na ktorých sa zachytila, aby zabránila kontaktu hlavy s kovovým povrchom mosta.   
„Prečo si...“   
„Neviem, vôbec netuším...“   
Chránila ho predtým pádom namiesto toho, aby bojovala o... nevedela čo sa stalo, skutočne netušila, či tá noc porozumenia znamenala viac než, alebo jednoducho len nechcela... vyhrať takýmto spôsobom, aj keď temná stránka jej to našepkávala ako to najlepšie možné riešenie...   
Bezpochyby bola vďačná aspoň za to, že sukňa nebola porušená, keď ju opäť pobozkal, keď cítila ten neúprosný tlak jeho túžby, prebudenej tak náhle a bez varovania.   
Nohy však bezpochyby mala v úmysle udržať spolu za každú cenu, aj keď cítila ako sa aj v nej prebúdza niečo bezpochyby šialené a nebezpečné, keď mu opätovala jeho bozky, keď prijala jeho objatie, akoby doňho patrila aj keď vedela, že to nie je pravda, že len stačí, aby opäť uvidel... ju a pre ňu sa všetko skončí...  
Jej telo to však nezaujímalo, chcelo viac, bolo obeťou tej nenásytnosti, o ktorej hovorila, keď jeho bozky boli tým, čo potrebovala, keď nemohla byť zranená ničím iným než... ranami po boji... bez toho, aby bolo zasiahnuté jej srdce...  
Chcela ho, bolestná túžba pulzovala jej telom, bola presvedčená o tom, že to musí zakryť, že nemôže dovoliť, aby, no nedokázala sa odpútať od neho, nie teraz, nie tak blízko smrti a zároveň... akoby to miesto, podobné tomu, kde jeden život skončil, bolo miestom, kde sa ten jej ešte len poriadne začínal. Nezaujímalo ju nič iné len to, aby sa jej dotýkal, len to, aby ju nepustil a nikdy viac necítila chlad, nikdy viac nebola oddelená od blízkosti jeho sily, temnej aj svetlej, aby bola ovplyvnená nimi oboma... pohltená ich vplyvom... zbavená schopnosti premýšľať o čomkoľvek inom.   
„Dosť...“   
Snokov hlas zo svetelnej gule, z ktorej ich doteraz pozoroval zaznel tak jasne a prísne.   
A ona sa spamätala, uvedomila si, čo robí, že jeho pery sa dotkli aj jej pokožky, jej krku, jej... že celé jej telo horí túžbou, ktorú nemôže a ani len nechce zastaviť no zároveň aj, že je to on, jej nepriateľ, ktorí sa jej vyhrážal všetkým možným, Snokov prvý učeň, ktorého už od začiatku postavili proti nej... a ona bola tou osobou, ktorá bola v nevýhode, teraz to už chápala, teraz už vedela, že nie je natoľko dôležitá, aby...   
„Vstávaj, Kylo Ren...“ ďalší príkaz, ostrejší než ten druhý...   
Bol to majstrov príkaz, proti ktorému nebolo možné vzdorovať. A on skutočne vstal, no v jeho pohľade stále cítila tú túžbu, ktorá... v nej začala prebúdzať strach.  
Vezme si všetko a odhodí ju, tak to chodí, vie to, vie, že nesmie dovoliť, aby... nad ňou získal prevahu týmto spôsobom.   
„Majster, dovolíte, aby...“   
„Nie...“   
„Lekcia skončila, Lia môže odísť, ty ešte ostaneš...“   
Vstala tak rýchlo, ako to len bolo možné... ignorovala svoje zúfalé srdce, keď si rukami zakryla svoje prsia, absolútne vyvedená z miery, prešla po moste čo najrýchlejšie, snažila sa priveľmi nechvieť, keď si zapínala svoj svetelný meč.   
Ren sa za ňou ešte raz obzrel, ešte raz bolo v jeho pohľade to, čo ... ona sama cítila takmer až ako pulzovanie kdesi v sebe... kdesi na tom najcitlivejšom mieste, keď ešte cítila dosah jeho bozkov takmer na celom svojom tele, keď sa ich teplo šírilo ako lavína, ktorú nemohla zastaviť. Srdce je zradné, poslúchať ho znamená priblížiť sa k smrti, čo však poslúchala vtedy, keď dovolila, aby... čo si vlastne myslela, že by snáď jeho túžbe mohla pripisovať hlbší zmysel, nie... on chce... povedal presne čo chce, teraz len zmenil taktiku, aby ju zmiatol...  
Nemá čas... musí sa pripraviť na poradu, dať sa do poriadku a predstúpiť pred svojich podriadených ako ich generálka, nemá žiadnu inú šancu... jeho pohľad neznamená nič iné, len že ona bude využitá a on dosiahne svoje... Nemiluje ju a ani ona jeho, nevie čo sa to s ňou deje, no možno jej na ňom istým spôsobom záleží, čo je nebezpečnejšie než keby ho milovala.   
***  
A teraz sa budeš musieť vrátiť k ľudom...  
To bola rozhodne tá najťažšia časť jej výcviku. Cítila to aj teraz, keď viedla bojovú poradu.  
Keď na ňu hľadeli všetky tie nižšie články vedenia, kapitánka Phasma a takisto aj Kylo Ren. Neprístupný ako vždy vo svojej maske, ostatní takisto povedzme, že chladní a do istej mieri uniformovaní. No ona sa stále nedokázala zmieriť s tým, že je videl inak, že bola pred odhalená až príliš aj napriek tomu, že práve teraz mala na sebe modré šaty s dlhým rukávom, že jej výstrih bol viac než decentný, stále sa cítila, akoby na sebe nemala takmer nič... stále bola zraniteľná...   
Byť s ním v jednej miestnosti bolo komplikované samo o sebe, lebo už vedela a pripúšťala tú možnosť, že po ňom túži. No túžba nie je všetko, túžba jej nedá istotu, ktorú potrebuje.  
A stále ešte nepoznala jej presné príčiny, majster jej zatiaľ nesprístupnil tú časť svojich poznámok týkajúcich sa bojovníkov sily, musela čakať na jeho súhlas, no čím dlhšie to trvalo, tým viac mala podozrenie, že to chce urobiť asi až vtedy, keď sa definitívne spojí so silou. Nevedela či je pre ňu bezpečné čakať tak dlho, lebo to čo prežívala nebola len obyčajná príťažlivosť, s ktorou by si poradila pomocou meditácie, či inými prostriedkami, ešte nedávno sa pokúsila zbaviť toho napätia použitím, rúk no nestačilo to, priala si, aby tam bol on...   
Čo si však z pochopiteľných dôvodov nemohla dovoliť a myslieť na to, počas rozhovoru o zničení základne rebelov, bolo absolútne nevhodné po všetkých stránkach.  
No vidieť ho tam, bolo skrátka neúnosné, keď vedela, o tých jeho sľuboch, o tom, čo s ňou plánoval urobiť, ak sa stane jeho generálom... Nevedela či sa ich má báť alebo po nich túžiť.  
A potom všetkom, čo mu povedala... ako sa naposledy vyjadrovala, to vyzeralo, akoby to bola správe ona, kto prehrá, lebo napriek temnote, ktorú dôverne pozná sa zdá, že má srdce, to jediné vysvetľovalo to, ako ho chcela zachrániť aj proti svojmu osobnému presvedčeniu a ako ju teraz bolelo celé telo od toho nepríjemného pádu.   
No stále cítila aj teplo tých bozkov, ktoré... v nej prebúdzali inú Liu, tú ktorú sa ona sama radšej bála spoznať.   
Nevedela čo by urobila, keby ho skutočne ľúbila, keby jej to napokon nestačilo, no on by...   
Láska znamená bolesť, znamená to najhoršie možné utrpenie, aj pre osobu, ktorá patrí k temnej stránke sily, pokiaľ nie je naplnená, pokiaľ nie je uspokojená tá časť z nej, ktorá túži vlastniť a byť súčasťou sveta niekoho iného, tak pevne, že nie je možné ničím narušiť to spojenie.   
Urobiť takú chybu v prítomnosti nepriateľa, bolo vydaním sa na milosť a nemilosť nielen smrti ale aj svojej vlastnej potupe.   
Musela na to myslieť, keď bol plán útoku už na stole, všetci len zvažovali možné pre a proti. A ona ich nechala o tom voľne diskutovať, až kým sa nezdalo, že sú všetky strany uspokojené a spokojné, aspoň do istej miery sa jej podarilo udržať ten dojem, že pre nich môže byť dobrým generálom, ktorý ich dokáže viesť.   
Zatiaľ len ako jeho zástupca, no neskôr... stále tu bola tá možnosť, že by mohla byť tou, ktorá prevezme všetku moc len a len na seba, tá jej časť, ktorá potom túžila sa z toho tešila. Z toho, že získa niečo viac než dočasné prímerie, že ju budú všetci uznávať a báť sa jej.   
„A čo urobíte, generálka Lia, ak prehliadnu náš plán, ak sa všetko uprostred zvrtne a oni budí tí, ktorí vás dostanú do úzkych?“ to bola tá rana, ktorú jej napokon Kylo Ren uštedril.  
„Stať sa môže čokoľvek, aj tie najlepšie plány môžu zlyhať, to predsa veľmi dobre viete, veliteľ... no spolieham sa na vás, že budete mojou podporou, že na mňa dohliadnete, aby som neurobila chybu...“ mohla si dovoliť mu to povedať, lebo on bol oficiálne jej učiteľom a očakávalo sa, že budú plne spolupracovať na všetkom, do čoho sa pustia.   
Potešenie, to cítila z jeho sily, keď to vyslovila, keď pripustila tú možnosť, že on ako skúsenejší by jej mohol... Prichádzalo to z jeho sily a ona to vnímala ako odmenu za prejav dobrej vôle. No zmierila by sa aj s jeho hnevom, ak by to znamenalo, že bude pred ním ochránená aj pred sebou...   
Vstal zo svojho miesta a pristúpil k nej.   
„Samozrejme, že nedopustím, aby sme premárnili takú príležitosť... A vskutku sa rád postarám o vašu podporu, no nezabudnite, že v tomto prípade hlavná miera zodpovednosti spočíva len a len na vás...“  
Prikývla.   
„Nezabudnem na to, pane...“ hrala sa na poslušnú študentku, na tom nebolo nič zlé, ak si to budú všetci myslieť.   
Stále ešte zneistená jeho blízkosťou. Celé jej telo aj proti jej vôli chcelo, aby... proti vôli jej rozumu, ktorí tvrdošijne trval na tom, že to nie je dobrý nápad, že to ona bude zranená a nebude môcť... Prišiel čas to ukončiť skôr než sa všetko ešte viac skomplikuje.   
„To je všetko, na dnes sme skončili... môžete odísť za svojimi povinnosťami...“ ukončila schôdzu, skôr než mal možnosť jej ešte viac zavariť. Samozrejme, že jej plán mal isté trhliny a ktorý ich asi tak nemá, v podstate je to aj tak v konečnom dôsledku viac improvizácia než... všetko možné sa ešte na mieste môže zmeniť... Plán je len hrubý náčrt toho, čo by sa malo ideálne udiať.   
Všetci ako na povel postupne odišli, okrem neho... a bolesti, ktorú stále cítila od chrbta.   
Nemala čas sa poriadne doliečiť a až teraz vnímala následky svojho pádu silnejšie než predtým...   
Sklonil sa tak blízko k nej, až mala pocit, akoby chcel, no stále mal masku, skrýval sa za tým chladom, ktorému ona sama nerozumela, lebo bola vždy vedená k inému druhu obrany pred svetom.   
„Ak sa podrobíš mojej vôli, môžeš získať viac, než len moju podporu...“ prečo to povedal? Prečo ju niečím takým pokúša, ako môže len tak... nedávno predsa hovoril o tom, že je absolútne nevhodná... ešte pred pár hodinami by ju najradšej a teraz... myslí len tým, čo má poniže pása, to bola teda zmena, bezpochyby tu nemal dostatok rozptýlenia a ona nevedela či mu ho chce poskytnúť.   
„Pane, ja neviem...“ hľadala ďalšiu možnosť na únik, no on ju chytil za ruku. Cítila to, nemohla sa ani len pohnúť, lakeť ju znovu začal páliť, keď sa jeho ruka pevne zovrela okolo jej...   
„Nestačilo ti to, však... nebolo to dosť dobré na to, aby si zabudla na...“   
Hovoril to, akoby vedel o tom, čo sa pokúšala robiť, akoby to mala napísané v tvári, ktorá jej takpovediac až horela.   
„Lepšie si stráž svoje myšlienky... alebo možno ani nie... Možno bude stačiť, keď... sa ich zdržíš pred nepriateľmi... “   
Obrátila sa k nemu, musela to urobiť. Jednoducho nedokázala urobiť žiaden iný pohyb, aj keď vedela, že by mala. Srdce jej prudko tĺklo, bola stratená bezbranná, absolútne vyvedená z miery, to sa jej nestalo, nikdy predtým v takej podobe, vždy len cítila, že existuje ako neúplná osoba odkedy jej bolo pripomenuté, že nie je nič viac než... nepodarok... než niečo, čo by nemalo existovať, lebo sila ktorou disponuje je zlá, lebo nedokáže cítiť svetlo aj keď sa o to snažila, lebo jediné svetlo je to, čo k nej prichádza ako zrkadlenie svetla od tých iných, že dokáže byť milá a priateľská, no nemôže nikdy zabudnúť na tie pohľady, ktoré ju odsúdili, že nikdy nedostane z mysle ten pocit, že oni sú viac a ona bude vždy musieť bojovať, aby im dokázala, že to tak nie je...   
Mal masku, aj ona bola chránená pred jeho pohľadom, predtým aby videla, aký má naňho dočasne svoj vplyv. Iný druh vplyvu než...   
Protiútok, to bola jediná obrana, ktorú poznala, ktorá bola vždy účinná proti zneisteniu.   
„Aj vy si na ne dávajte pozor, veliteľ, ani z vašej strany necítim tú istú ľahostajnosť ako na začiatku... Pamätáte si predsa, že ste to boli vy, kto ma odstrčil a nie naopak...“ to bolelo nie kvôli nemu z iných dôvodov, on by tomu mohol rozumieť no nevedela, či bude chcieť, či dovolí, aby... Musí mu ukázať, že to nestačí na to, aby stratila pôdu pod nohami, že to ako ju videl jej nezabráni pokračovať v boji, že ju teraz už možno ani nič nemôže zastaviť, keď jej prehra bude tak či tak aj jej víťazstvom.   
„Nemám rada polovičné dohody, ak budete odo mňa chcieť niečo viac, budem vás potrebovať celého... v tomto zmysle nerobím kompromisy... Viete vy vôbec čo to znamená, Kylo Ren... teraz si myslíte, že získate všetko len tak, že budete môcť ísť za svojím druhým cieľom, keď ten jeden padne, no takto to nefunguje, ja to nikdy nedovolím, bez ohľadu na všetko ostatné, vždy budem chrániť hlavne seba...“   
Naposledy mu toho sľúbila viac než by bolo vhodné, na to už očividne zabudol, bolo nutné mu to pripomenúť, aby vedel, čo riskuje, nech tá túžba znamenala čokoľvek, to čo mu povedala, bola pravda, ona sa nehrala také hry, nemala ich v povahe ani predtým ani teraz, vždy chcela všetko, vždy dúfala, že to získa bez ohľadu na čokoľvek iné.   
„Takže ty chceš viac? Chceš všetko? Aj to, aby som sa ti venoval aj inak než v posteli?“  
„Áno, iste povedala som predsa, že sa mi páčite, veliteľ, to už niečo znamená, nemyslite si, že také veci hovorím každému len tak na počkanie...“ bola si istá, že odmietne, že to pochopí ako záťaž, ktorou by si zbytočne skomplikoval svoje vlastné plány, už to priam cítila, tú zmenu v jeho sile, to ako ju púšťa a dáva jej tú formu slobody, ktorá... by ju zbavila akéhokoľvek nátlaku z jeho strany. Naposledy to medzi nimi bol len mierový rozhovor nič viac, neznamená to, že by aj on chcel, vedela čo povedal Snokovi, vyjadril sa veľmi jasne, čo skutočne obdivovala, lebo nevedela či by dokázala byť voči nemu až natoľko otvorená.   
Ako sa brániť proti tomu, že ho chce, že pre ňu jeho spoločnosť nebude trestom? Ako ďalej myslieť na to, že by jej mohol týmto spôsobom ublížiť, keď mu otvorenie povie, že ho chce, za istých podmienok, samozrejme a nielen tak, akoby to chcel urobiť on. Tak či tak nemôže vyhrať, nemôže mať nad ňou ten druh moci.


	4. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Teraz už rozumiem, už viem, o čo ti ide...“

„Teraz už rozumiem, už viem, o čo ti ide...“  
To jej povedal predtým než odišiel, no bola to ona kto zvíťazil, nebolo to ani áno, ani nie.  
Možno len ďalší prejav nepriateľstva z jeho strany. No aj tak naňho myslela, keď ležala na tej svojej veľkej posteli. Nič iné teraz pár hodín pred útokom aj tak nemala na práci. Teraz mal službu on, preto sa nemusela obávať ani žiadnych nečakaných vpádov.  
A myslela aj na to, ako zvláštne sa cítila, keď asi tak pred týždňom po prvý raz videla túto izbu, keď uvažovala nad tým, prečo je práve jej posteľ dvojlôžková a jej úvahy ju doviedli len k nepríjemným zisteniam...  
Ešte len zatvorila oči, keď opäť zachytila ten záblesk svetla, na svojich viečkach a keď ich otvorila jeho meč bol opäť na úrovni jej tela.  
Proti svojej vôli sa zachvela, keď čelila jeho pohľadu, keď bol vážny a chladný, iný než predtým, keď našla v jeho pohľade tú vášeň, ktorú cítila aj ona sama.  
Viac v tme než vo svetle. Pripravený na... Stiahla sa hlboko do seba, tam kde nebol strach ani úzkosť, len prázdnota, len ľútosť, že práve on musí byť za každú cenu jej nepriateľom.  
„Útok bol odvolaný, máme medzi sebou zradcu opäť...“ vedela, že sa im to naposledy stalo, majster jej o tom rozprával, aby bola informovaná, o veciach, ktoré by ju mohli priamo či nepriamo ovplyvniť.  
„Ja nie, som zradkyňa, Ren...“ sykla nahnevane... mohol ju obviniť z čohokoľvek, no nie z toho, že by zradila svoje presvedčenie, nie z toho, že by razom zničila všetko, čo sa snažila dosiahnuť. Jej oddanosť patrila a bude patriť Prvému rádu.  
„Zradcom nikdy neodpúšťam...“ pokračoval, akoby ju snáď nepočul. „Tvoje plány boli odoslané druhej strane a takisto aj ďalšie veci, ktoré sa k rebelom nemali dostať...“  
„Aké veci?“  
„Časť nášho rozhovoru zo Snokom, tá časť, počas ktorej sa bozkávame...“  
To bolo to posledné čo chcela urobiť, predvádzať sa pred jeho matkou... chcieť aby ju tak videli rebeli a ktovie kto ešte... Možno aj... Možno to ho trápilo viac než jej možná zrada.  
„Ty si pobozkal mňa...“ pripomenula mu stále ešte nahnevane, pohľadom hypnotizovala jeho meč, ktorý bol tak nebezpečne blízko až takmer cítila bolesť.  
„Na tom nezáleží... dôležité je len to, že ako nová osoba vo vedení, budeš musieť dokázať svoju dôveryhodnosť mne...“  
„V poriadku, proti tomu nemám žiadne námietky... Ako presne si to predstavuješ?“ uvažovala ako sa z toho dostať, no jeho meč, nechcela sa s ním stretnúť takto zblízka a už vôbec nemala šancu na žiadny pohyb, ktorý by v ňom len upevnil tú možnosť, že je skutočne zradcom.  
„Použili kódy, ku ktorým si mala prístup ty... nové kódy nedávno vytvorené...“ povedal to, no cítila, že jej nehovorí všetko, že je toho ešte viac, čo by chcel povedať, no zdržiava sa, aby jej nahnal strach, čo sa mu aj podarilo, nijakého svetelného meča sa nebála tak veľmi ako toho jeho, páčil sa jej, no bola to strašná zbraň, vo svojej podstate hrozivá už len na pohľad.  
„Ale to sú len tie základné, vieš, že ešte nemám oprávnenie využívať všetky... A nielen ja... vieš, predsa, že nie len ja... “ nedala sa len tak ľahko zastrašiť, aj keď cítila ako sklonil ruku ešte nižšie a jej telo sa opäť zachvelo.  
„Tebe však neverím, neviem ani čo si zač... nie úplne...“  
„Urobím všetko, čo bude potrebné, aby som ti dokázala svoju nevinu... je mi jedno, aký postup zvolíš, budem spolupracovať, nech sa rozhodneš akokoľvek...“ snažila sa, aby jej hlas bol pevný bez náznaku strachu, bez možnosti, že by sa obávala tvrdšieho prístupu z jeho strany.  
„Úplne mi otvoríš svoju myseľ, Lia, nechcem z tvojej strany cítiť žiadnu obranu, žiadne chránenie si spomienok či kohokoľvek iného... chcem mať prístup ku všetkému... Chcem vedieť všetko o tvojich pravých názoroch a presvedčeniach...“  
Zbledla. Už len preto, že by mohol vedieť všetko o jej najtajnejších myšlienkach a snoch... o jej podstate, to bolo niečo, na čo nemal právo ani jej majster a už vôbec nie on.  
„Nemôžeš ma nútiť, aby som... ti prejavila dôveru tohto druhu... vieš predsa, čo to s nami môže urobiť, je to v podstate obojstranný proces a...“  
„Nestojím o tvoje prednášky, buď mi to dovolíš alebo si skončila... Buď si istá, že svoje konanie pred Snokom dokážem obhájiť... Nie si tu ani zďaleka tak dlho, aby si bola nenahraditeľná...“  
Tomu rozumela, dosť dôkladne na to, aby pochopila, že sa nechala uniesť predčasnou radosťou.  
„Čo záznamy z kamier a...“ muselo byť niečo, čo by ho dokázalo presvedčiť, aby... spojiť sa s ním takýmto spôsobom bolo nepriateľné, neurobila by to ani s osobou, ktorej by plne dôverovala... bol to jej vnútorný svet... niečo čo je nutné chrániť pred tou možnosťou, že by mohol byť zasiahnutý...  
„Nepoužiteľné, do systému bol nahraný vírus, ktorí po objavení nekalej aktivity vymazal všetky záznamy s posledných hodín a akékoľvek svedectvo bude aj tak irelevantné vzhľadom na tvoju moc, si mohla pokojne kohokoľvek ovplyvniť aby bol na tvojej strane... Môžeš si vybrať... tvoj čas sa však kráti a ja nemám dostatok trpezlivosti na to, aby som čakal večne...“ v jeho pohľade bola istá smrť, nič viac než možné potešenie z toho, že sa jej tak ľahko zbaví.  
Vie, že je ťažké s niečím podobným súhlasiť, takmer až nemožné a využíva to proti nej.  
Nemala by ho chcieť, už nikdy by mu niečo také nemala dať najavo, očividne to považoval za slabosť a nestačilo to na to, aby ho to odradilo od iných činností.  
Teraz je tu a ona nemá veľa možností na to, aby ... vie, to... očakáva, že bude robiť problémy, aby sa jej mohol zbaviť... No nie je koniec, nie tu, pokojne zomrie v boji, ak to bude nevyhnutné, ale nikdy nie ako zradkyňa...  
„Tak dobre, dovolím ti to, ale budeš ľutovať... také veci... nie je dobré sa s nimi zahrávať... ty sám to najlepšie vieš...“  
„To riziko budeme musieť podstúpiť obaja...“ cítila, že nie je spokojný s jej voľbou, no nemienila mu to nijako uľahčovať.  
***  
Dotkol sa jej tváre, akoby ju chcel pohladiť, no ona cítila skôr strach, než nadšenie z toho, že by sa jej mal dotknúť takým spôsobom, ktorý by... bol omnoho nebezpečnejší, než bežný fyzický dotyk, učili ju predsa bojovať proti tomu, aby sa niekto dostal do jej mysle, báť sa toho okamihu, keď všetko zastrie tá bolesť...  
Snažila sa uvoľniť nemyslieť na meč ani na nemilosrdnosť, ktorá sa dotýkala jeho pohľadu, keď bol v jej mysli a ona cítila tú jeho, na úrovni, počas ktorej nikdy predtým nenechala otvorené dvere...  
Bola súčasťou jeho bytosti, jeho snov, túžbou, podstaty toho, čím bol a to isté cítil aj on, vo vzťahu k nej.  
Nedalo sa to zastaviť, ničím prekonať, ničím zničiť ten pocit, ktorý to v nej prebúdzalo bol ako oheň... Ako blízkosť, ktorú nie je možné zničiť žiadnym iným vplyvom.  
Chcela to čo chcel on, jej vzťah k rádu bol priam ukážkový, aj keď doňho nepatrila ešte tak dlho, nenašiel v jej mysli nič čo by nasvedčovalo tomu, že by túžila po jeho páde...  
Hĺbka, ktorej sa dotkol ju však znepokojovala... nemohla sa vymaniť z toho pocitu...  
Zvláštnej istoty, že k nemu patrí, že by dokázala byť šťastná, keby to prijala, keby sa s tým dokázala vyrovnať, že on by mohol byť tým spoločníkom vďaka, ktorému by už nikdy nemusela byť sama. No zároveň aj strašná obava, že z jeho strany to nikdy nebude rovnako silné... že on sám... že jeho takpovediac odmietnutie hovorí za všetko... mať ho plnú hlavu definitívne nebol okrem iného vôbec dobrý nápad...  
Svojím spôsobom bol voči nej ohľaduplný... Viac než by od neho čakala, nedotýkal sa záležitostí, ktoré sa netýkali toho, čo potreboval zistiť a pre zmenu jej ukázal niečo, čo bolo dôležité preňho stará helma, aspoň na pohľad, no preňho to bolo ako... blízkosť rodiny, ktorú odmietol, no zároveň aj... obdiv voči osobe, ktorá ju nosila bol silný, silnejší než všetko ostatné... Vader bol jeho starý otec, jeho vnuk sa v ňom videl viac než by to bolo nevyhnutné... On sám nezradil svetlú stránku sily, nie úplne, len ju odmietol, len ju nechcel prijať za svoju... ako Ben sa cítil slabý, nedôležitý, zbavený možnosti o čomkoľvek rozhodovať, ako Kylo Ren pretrhal staré väzby a získal všetko... okrem...  
Prestal skôr než mala možnosť to zistiť. Opatrne, svojím spôsobom akceptoval všetky jej obavy.  
„Je to v poriadku, môžem ti dôverovať... pôjdeš so mnou... skontrolujeme nižšie články... skôr než príde Snoke, musíme mu dať zradcu...“  
„Snoke sa nás chystá skontrolovať?“ to vôbec neznelo dobre, už len preto, že si vedela predstaviť, čo by znamenalo, keby všetko vinu zhodil na nich oboch a potrestal ich za to, že... no vedela, že Ren by mu ju rád predhodil, aby sa zachránil o tom ani chvíľu nepochybovala. Nechal ju nažive, len preto, že ju potreboval aspoň kvôli tejto záležitosti, čo jej bolo takisto viac než jasné a nerobila si žiadne ilúzie, že by ju ušetril z dobroty srdca.  
„Povedzme, že od poslednej straty ma kontroluje viac než predtým... Ak sa rozhodne prevziať velenie a urobiť poriadok sám, neručím za to, čo sa stane...“ povedal to spôsobom, akoby ho skutočne trápilo to, že bude čeliť majstrovmu hnevu a aj ona vedela, čo to znamená, lebo neraz okúsila hnev toho svojho.  
***  
Nájsť zradcu.  
To bolo práve teraz ich hlavnou prioritou, skôr než zistí, že o ňom vedia a pokúsi sa ...  
Bezpochyby preto, práve teraz skúmala rady trooperov, kým Ren pokračoval vo svojej reči.  
Kým on upútaval pozornosť na seba a skúmal ich z inej stránky, ona medzi radmi hľadala náznaky akéhokoľvek nepokoja, pocitu ohrozenosti, čohokoľvek čo by mohlo...  
Musia ho nájsť... čo najskôr... Buď ona alebo Ren... pokiaľ je velenie čisté o čom sa presvedčili ešte raz spoločne... musia to byť tie nižšie zložky... je nutné ho odhaliť okamžite... to urobiť skôr než Snoke... Nechcela si ani len predstavovať čo sa stane potom, nateraz nebolo nič dôležitejšie než získanie tej informácie.  
Prechádzala tými radmi, pozorne, skúmala všetko, čo by ju mohlo priviesť k... snažila sa odpútať od seba a cítiť len... istotu, že nesmie zlyhať... žiadna pochybnosť, žiadne obavy... dostane ho, tak ako dostala aj tých ostatných, ktorý sa ju pokúšali dostať... tento úskok brala osobne... bol namierený proti jej veleniu, proti jej plánu, ktorý jej mohol pomôcť dostať sa bližšie k jej cieľu... hnev cítila ho a držala sa ho tak, ako nikdy predtým a nechala temnú stránku aby našla to, čo ona sama možno ani len nedokázala na prvý pohľad zistiť...  
Renova reč bola svojím spôsobom inšpiratívna, bezpochyby mal v sebe tú vodcovskú časť, ktorá priam podnecovala k podriadenosti... no nestačilo to na to, aby... nemohli byť jeho väzby s nimi zlomené, na to, aby nemohli vzniknúť pochybnosti... kvôli správnym dôvodom a iným vplyvom... kvôli tomu všetkému, čo znamenalo slúžiť prvému rádu.  
Ona len cítila.  
Beznádej. Neistotu, to prežívala, keď prechádzala stále tými radmi, keď tak úzkostlivo hľadala a dúfala, že... nestratí trpezlivosť, skôr než...  
Čas sa kráti, je to šialené a neprípustné, aby tak rýchlo bola zbavená všetkých privilégií, nedovolí to, nikdy nedopustí, aby musela z hanbou odísť alebo byť zničená kvôli...  
A zrazu to bolo tam, zrazu niekde na okraji, bolo drobné zaváhanie, ktoré spustili Renove slová, akoby boli soľou do rany tej osoby, ktorá... našli svojho troopera... cítila ako sa pokúša... cítila jeho vlastnú túžbu po úniku... prvé pochybnosti, prvé zaváhanie, ktorého líniu sledovala až k nemu, opatrne, aby ani len nepostrehol žiadny tlak...  
***

Chytil ju za ruku. Spôsobom, ktorý doslova bolel a ona naňho hľadela nahnevane a čiastočne nerozumela ani tomu, prečo ju podrobil niečomu takému... Jeho pohľad bol temný aj bez masky hrozivý... no nechápala, prečo práve...  
...Teraz, keď väzeň povedal všetko, keď im doslova odhalil svoju dušu... a bol pripravený a zabalený rovno pre ich majstra, ktorý bezpochyby urobí všetko, čo bude nevyhnutné, aby tí ostatní pochopili, čo znamená zradiť Prvý rád.  
„Neželám si, aby si sa takýmto spôsobom zhovárala s väzňami a už vôbec nie s troopermi...“ to jej vytkol, akoby práve na tom záležalo a nie na tom, že získali späť svoje životy.  
„A kto ti dal na to právo?“ hovorila s väzňom milo, bola k nemu takpovediac ústretová, no bola to len hra, ktorá mala uľahčiť ich vypočúvanie a zabrániť tomu, aby Ren... očividne to však malo opačný účinok.  
„Dráždi ma to. Nebudeš to viac robiť... nie takýmto spôsobom...“  
„A čo ak áno?“ nedala sa len tak ľahko vyviezť z miery. Nezabil ju, teraz za to ponesie následky, nech si nemyslí, že to znamená, že sa mu vo všetkom len tak podriadi... je predsa generálom, jeho generálom, ale predsa aj osobou, ktorá si sama zvolí, akým spôsobom bude pristupovať k výsluchom... Vymanila si ruku z jeho zovretia, veď ona mu ešte ukáže, toto si nebude k nej dovoľovať.  
„Prijal som tvoj návrh, Lia, no znamená to, že aj ty budeš musieť urobiť isté ústupky. Pokiaľ budeme spolu, takýmto spôsobom nebudeš hovoriť s inými mužmi... Zabil by som ho za to, ako na teba reagoval, za to čo si myslel, keby Snoke netrval na tom, že chce zradcu živého...“  
„Takže aj tak ... aj keby som bola zradca, nemohol by si ma zabiť... ak by...“  
„Nie, no odplatil by som sa ti iným spôsobom, buď si istá, že keby to bolo tak, priala by si si, aby si bola mŕtva... nikdy sa nespojím s osobou, ktorá by sa rozhodla podávať informácie druhej strane...“  
To však nebolo všetko, čo ju zaujímalo... potom ako sa nechala nachytať a dovolila mu, aby... začínala sa naňho kvôli tomu opäť veľmi hnevať... a ak už nič iné priala si pár dní ho radšej ani len nevidieť.  
„Budeme spolu? To, čo si predtým povedal si myslel vážne?“ opakovala snáď, akoby dostala zásah blasterom. Ak myslel tú ich poslednú dohodu, tak to už neplatí, nemôže si len tak teraz všetko rozmyslieť len kvôli majstrovmu príchodu. Bezpochyby ho chce len potešiť a ona mu má poslúžiť ako prostriedok, zrejme preto je teraz cennejšia živá než...  
„Povedala si predsa, že ma chceš celého. Povedzme, že to isté trápi aj mňa a myslím si, že by bola škoda to nevyužiť...“  
„Ale to predsa...“  
„Povedala si to len tak, len tak si sa so mnou zahrávala, aby si...“ cítila ako ju pritlačil k stene, tentoraz skutočne, ešte stále si zrejme úplne nevybil svoj hnev a ona bola teraz na blízku, aby tomu čelila.  
Chcela ho. To bola pravda, ktorej sa nemusela brániť, lebo jej to spôsobovalo len zbytočnú záťaž. Vedela, že pocity podobného druhu môžu byť dosť neodbytné a v ich prípade priam neznesiteľné.  
„Myslela som to vážne...“ hlesla a dívala sa mu pritom do očí, čelila všetkému tomu tlaku.  
„No myslela som, že ty...“  
„Veci sa zmenili...“  
Tomu verila asi tak ako tej možnosti, že si Snoke oblečie ružový overal. No nemala v úmysle na to práve teraz poukazovať.  
„No stále ma chceš zabiť?“ to cítila, keď bol tak blízko, že by rád využil okrem iného aj tú možnosť... miatlo ju to, lebo ona sama nebola nikdy súčasťou takého silného rozporu.  
„Isteže áno, práve preto, že to tak je, že si mňa tým druhom rozptýlenia, ktoré spôsobuje, že sa všetko vymyká kontrole. A nikdy nedovolím, aby si ma nahradila bez ohľadu na to všetko, čo by sa medzi nami mohlo stať...“  
Práve teraz si skôr priala, aby ju pustil, skôr než Snoke... Čoskoro bude tu a on sa práve teraz zaoberá vecami, ktoré...  
„Mali by sme už ísť dolu...“ pripomenula mu znepokojene.  
„Nie, skôr než uzavrieme túto záležitosť...“ nemal v úmysle ustúpiť.  
No možno im Snoke zakáže, aby boli spolu, možno si bude myslieť, že by to pre nich bolo priveľmi rozptyľujúce.  
Zhlboka sa nadýchla a snažila sa zabrániť nutkaniu, pustiť sa práve teraz do zbytočného boja, obzvlášť keď nebol tak celkom osamote a každú chvíľu mala prísť kapitánka P aj so zajatcom... trooperom, ktorého dostal na svoju stranu zradca F.  
Aspoň tak im to povedal, že práve cez neho sa dostal k tej myšlienke, že Prvý rád, nie je presne to, čomu by chcel slúžiť.  
Okrem toho ona to všetko začala, ona mu dávala návrhy podobného druhu a teraz za to musela zaplatiť. Predpokladala, že ho to aj tak prejde, keď... potom ako Snoke odíde a on sa upokojí.  
„Dobre, ako chceš, nebudem tak hovoriť s inými mužmi... budem sa venovať len a len tebe... Všetko čo som povedala som myslela vážne, o tom nepochybuj, Kylo Ren...“ povedala mu, čo chcel počuť, bezpochyby tak, ako to urobila, keď bol jej majster na pokraji hnevu a cítila, že by otvoreným otvorom nezískala nič viac, než ďalšie zbytočné zranenia.  
Sú spolu, ale bezpochyby to nie je skutočné, len hra pre Snoka, ktorú určite odvolá potom, ako sa život na Starkilleri vráti k tej bežnej rutine, ktorú spoznala počas toho svojho prvého týždňa. A ona bude kvôli tomu smutná, no na tom nezáleží, lebo vie, že aj tak nemôže získať všetko, nateraz bude najlepšie ak si aspoň zachráni život a udrží svoju pozíciu. To ostatné môže počkať.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ďakujem za kudos, veľmi si to cením.


	5. 4. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vzájomná príťažlivosť rastie, no je to skutočne všetko alebo je za tým aj niečo viac?

„Len pokojne, Ren... sústreď sa na to, čo je skutočne dôležité...“  
„Nemôžem...“   
Stále bol ovládaný hnevom, nechcel ju pustiť, tak ho len objala, len to urobila, aj keď si priala odplatiť sa mu za tú ruku, no to môže počkať. On žiarli, vlastne žiarli na to, že sa zhovárala s väzňom, milšie než mala pôvodne v úmysle, no ani zďaleka nie tak, aby ho to malo rozhodiť takýmto spôsobom. Nevedela čo si o tom má myslieť... napokon nedávno predsa skutočne trval na tom, že by chcel, že by sa mohla ona ešte vrátiť a teraz zrazu... možno ani sám nevie čo chce, no ona si je tým istá.   
Pobozkal ju. Opäť, ale skôr tak akoby ju chcel potrestať, akoby chcel, aby cítila, čo znamená...  
Neúprosný hlad v jeho bozkoch v nej prebudil, niečo čo v sebe nikdy predtým nenachádzala.   
Strácala kvôli nemu pôdu pod nohami a uvedomovala si, že sa... že možno nebude môcť zastaviť svoj vlastný pád, ak dovolí, aby ju opäť ovládli túžby a zabudne na všetko ostatné.   
„Je niečo, čo by ti mohlo pomôcť...“ opýtala sa ho, keď sa jej podarilo prerušiť bozk.   
„Chcem ťa. Hneď teraz...“   
Možno to by ho skutočne dokázalo upokojiť natoľko, aby zabudol na hrozby ich majstra.   
Ona však nebola tým druhom hračky, ktorý by mohol využiť týmto spôsobom.   
„Ale Snoke...“   
Nepočúval ju, nebol ochotný počúvať.   
„Možno ma aj tak zabije, nebola to prvá správa, ktorá sa dostala skrz, bolo ich viac, počula si predsa, že to neurobil po prvý raz...“   
„Nezabije ťa, som presvedčená o tom, že to obaja zvládneme...“ priala si, aby to bola skutočne pravda, nemohla to tvrdiť s úplnou istotou, lebo Snoka nepoznala zas až tak dobre, ale nepredpokladala, že sa len tak ľahko vzdá svojho najlepšieho bojovníka. Cítila, že je mu napriek všetkému priaznivo naklonený, aj počas jej lekcií to vyzeralo tak, že mu dosť záleží na tom, aby svojho študenta podporil.   
„Teraz nie je vhodný čas, majster by to mohol považovať za provokáciu...“ bolo jej jasné, že ak by sa medzi nimi niečo stalo, Snoke by cítil, že ... nedokázali by to pred ním ukryť.   
„No neskôr, keď odíde... a zbavíme sa tej záťaže...“ snažila sa k nemu správať milo, upokojiť ho a zbytočne nezhoršovať situáciu. No nebolo to pre ňu ľahké, Ren nemal nikdy skutočne patriť jej, vedela, že to všetko je len... jeden zo spôsobov, ako sa jej osud vysmieva kvôli Aidenovi a nemienila niečo podobné podstúpiť znovu, vtedy ľutovala, že ju majster zastavil, keď chcela byť s ním... nenávidela ho za to, no neskôr... keď sa rozhodol jej zbaviť, keď sa postavil na stranu jej nepriateľov, bola už omnoho obozretnejšia, aspoň čo sa týkalo záležitostí tohto druhu.  
Ani Ren nebol jej priateľom. Chcel... predsa... želal si jej smrť a túžba nestačila na to, aby mohla mať jeho skutočnú podporu. Vedela, že je vtom sama, že len teraz, keď im Snoke hrozí, bude ochotný s ňou počítať. No zároveň si z neznámeho dôvodu priala, aby jej oponoval, aby sa nenechal presvedčiť jej dôvody, akoby boli v nej tie dve bytosti, ktoré bolo ťažké zadržať a ani jedna nebola spokojná za žiadnych okolností.   
„Zrejme máš pravdu, možno bude najlepšie, ak...“   
Pustil ju.   
Cítila ako to urobil a nepáčilo sa jej to, aj keď to chcela, absolútne nerozumela tomu, čo má znamenať ten pocit, ktorý... spôsobil, že jej oči, akoby bola takmer na pokraji túžby potom, aby mohla plakať...   
***  
Nastúpili do Snokovej lode, zradcu nechali prejsť s troopermi do ciel a oni boli odprevadení do akéhosi pomerne veľkého salónu, čo ich oboch značne prekvapilo, keďže očakávali menej srdečné privítanie.   
Snoke sedel v akomsi vyvýšenom kresle, ktorý vyzeral takmer ako istý druh moderného trónu.   
Odetý do čierneho odevu, s kapucňou zakrývajúcou tvár, spokojný zrejme až priveľmi, tlak jeho sily bol všadeprítomný a nebezpečný ako on sám... Necítila   
Držali sa za ruky, keď pred neho predstúpili, bol to takpovediac vlastne jej nápad.   
Potom ako sa upokojila usúdila, že bude najlepšie, ak si Snoke bude myslieť, že aspoň jeden z jeho plánov vychádza k jeho úplnej spokojnosti. Ren to neodmietol, preto tam stáli, takmer akoby boli na jednej lodi, akoby k sebe patrili a spoločne boli pripravení čeliť jeho hnevu.   
„Dobrý deň, majster...“ pozdravili ho obaja takmer súčasne.   
„Vitajte na dezilúzii, na mojej lodi, Lia je na mojej lodi po prvý raz, no predpokladám, že ty, Kylo Ren oceníš tie posledné úpravy, ktoré boli vykonané...“   
„Áno, pane, vyzerá to vskutku veľmi dobre.“  
Opäť to bol on, bez toho náznaku paniky, bez tých obáv, ktoré v ňom vyvolali... A ona dúfala, že sa niečo stane, niečo čo jej opäť zabráni urobiť tú hroznú chybu... Snoke predsa nedovolí, aby mali až také blízke vzťahy, alebo snáď práve to mal v pláne? Naposledy ich predsa prerušil, tak si nebola istá tým, čo presne chce a už sa k tomu ani viac nevrátili. Bola však rada, že sa ovládla, že nedala najavo svoje pocity, pred Renom, že dokázala zakryť tú zvláštnu neistotu, ktorej čelila v jeho prítomnosti.   
„Sadnite si... obaja...“ pričom im pokynul, aby sa posadili spolu do kresla, jedného, čo bola zrejme nejaká skúška alebo niečo podobné.   
Posadila sa teda na operadlo a nechala Rena, aby si sadol priamo oproti nemu, jej aj tak bolo lepšie, keď mohla byť čiastočne takpovediac jedno z tých pre ňu prijateľnejších riešení. A dívala sa na karafu, ktorá bola položená na stolíku. Vyzerala ako jedna z tých vzácnych starožitností, ktoré sa používajú pri špeciálnych príležitostiach, aj jej majster mal podobnú a povedzme, že z nej pili len zriedkavo počas sviatkov, keď bolo zaužívané prerušiť zvyčajnú striedmosť, ktorej boli vystavení v menej úrodných rokoch.   
Aj na tri čaše na víno, ktoré ju takpovediac miatli ešte viac než všetko ostatné, lebo to nevyzeralo tak, akoby chcel na nich aplikovať nejaký druh nového mučenia, aspoň ona sama o ničom takom dosiaľ ešte nepočula. A nemala ani možnosť o tom viac uvažovať, lebo Kylo Ren ju chytil a posunul nižšie, stalo sa to tak rýchlo, že si to ledva stihla uvedomiť, no zrazu sedela na jeho kolenách a kým sa z toho spamätala Snoke im stihol povedať: „Obstáli ste obaja. Som na vás hrdý, účeníci moji...“   
Čo ju šokovalo natoľko, že jej ani Renova ruka, ktorá sa presunula na jej pás a v podstate ju prinútila oprieť sa oňho vôbec neprekážala.   
„Prešli sme?“ zopakoval Ren teraz už uvoľnene, a takmer až s úľavou, ktorú sa mu zrejme nepodarilo zakryť až tak ako dúfal.  
„Áno, bola to lekcia pre vás oboch, zaujímalo ma, ako sa postavíte k tej možnosti, že by mohol byť na základni zradca a čo si zvolíte, či pôjdete proti sebe, alebo dokážete spolupracovať, a podľa toho čo som mal možnosť vidieť, je mi jasné, že ste pochopili moje rozkazy a zariadili sa podľa toho, aby Prvý rád bol opäť na správnej ceste...“   
Neočakávala to, stále tam len sedela a nebola schopná nič povedať.   
„No je tu ešte jedna záležitosť, ktorú musíme vyriešiť skôr, než ... Kylo Ren pôjde so mnou postarať sa o vyriešenie istých nedokončených vecí... hovorili sme o tom naposledy, o tom, že budeš mať ešte jednu šancu, aby si sa slobodne rozhodol. Aby tvoje presvedčenie už viac nezakolísalo... No pamätaj, že máš možnosť získať všetko, vrátane moci aj...“ díval sa na ňu, akoby snáď aj ona bola súčasťou toho všetkého.   
„Lia zatiaľ ostane tu, bude pokračovať vo velení, s pomocou tvojej kapitánky, tak ako doteraz...“   
„Áno, majster...“ prinútila sa odpovedať. „Ale tie správy oni nedostali sa skutočne k rebelom?“  
„Len tie, ktoré sa k nim potrebovať dostali...“ odpovedal jej Snoke dosť neurčito.   
„Prijímaš túto výzvu, Ren? Alebo si sa už úplne zbavil pochybností a môžeme celú vec uzavrieť?“   
***  
Vypila viac vína než by mala, no zrejme nemala na výber, keďže nechcela byť úplne v dobrom stave kvôli jeho odpovedi.   
Musela sa nejakým spôsobom vyhnúť dôsledkom s tým spojeným. Jej posteľ bola teraz pre ňu miestom poslednej záchrany a spánok jediným vyslobodením.   
„Od nášho posledného rozhovoru sa veci zmenili, majster... našiel som to, čo som hľadal... teraz mi je to už jasné a nemám žiadne pochybnosti...“   
„Výborne, vtom prípade môžeš svoj výcvik považovať za ukončený... už mi nič nebráni ti to povedať...“ 

To jej tak ešte chýbalo, aby on dokončil svoj výcvik a ona stále ešte zotrvávala v učení.   
To si už ani len nevedela predstaviť, ako si s ním teraz poradí, keď zo samoľúbosti ani len nebude vedieť čo by mal skôr urobiť.   
Napriek tomu, že cítila, že by si rada pospala, jednoducho to nešlo, bolo jej veľmi teplo a tie myšlienky boli priam neodbytné. Stále len Ren, akoby nikto iný v jej živote ani len neexistoval.   
Hnevala sa sama na seba, že si ho po takom krátkom čase nedokáže len tak vyhodiť z hlavy.   
On si predsa nevybral ju, ale moc, len prijateľnejšie riešenie, ktoré mu zabezpečí všetko, čo bude chcieť získať.   
Ona neznamená nič, je len východiskom, jednou z možností ako oddialiť majstrov hnev a upevniť si svoje postavenie.   
No možno jedna vec by pomohla na to, aby zabudla, aby sa cítila lepšie, keď...   
Vstala, prešla tými svojimi hlavnými dverami a dívala sa na tie jeho, tá myšlienka bola tak neodbytná aj keď by tam práve teraz nemal byť, lebo mal v podstate ešte jednu dôležitú úlohu, zakázal jej tam chodiť a nevedela čo presne tam na ňu môže čakať.   
Víno však zrejme bolo silnejšie než akékoľvek obavy, lebo si uvedomila, že siahla na ten panel, že použila obchádzku na to, aby sa dostala do jeho systému a tie dvere sa jednoducho otvorili.   
Zaváhala. Príliš ľahké veci zvyčajne vedú do pekla, no keďže to nevyzeralo, že by bol niekto doma, rozhodla sa vstúpiť dovnútra a dovolila dverám, aby sa za ňou zavreli.  
Jeho izba bola skrátka, čierna.  
Všetko.  
Akoby ani len nepoznal inú farbu, no nebola to tá pravá temnota, ale niečo, čo nedokázala presne identifikovať.   
Zariadenie bolo podobné ako jej, no skôr patrilo k mužskému prostrediu, jednotlivé prvky boli usporiadané pomerne chladne a precízne.   
A bola tu aj tá slávna helma, chvíľu mala ten dojem, že skutočné problémy by mala až keby sa jej niečo stalo a ona si spomenula na svoje nástroje, na to aké ťažké bude ich opäť zohnať a chvíľu váhala či... no napokon nad ňou zvíťazil ten druh zvedavosti, ktorí ju dohnal až k jeho posteli. Čiernej ako inak.   
On tú jej navštívi, kedy chce, samozrejme nie za účelom... a ona mu aspoň túto návštevu môže oplatiť, samozrejme bez jeho prítomnosti. Má čas ešte najmenej pár hodín na to, aby jeho posteľ vyskúšala.   
Opäť sa vrátila tá nepríjemná únava, nebezpečné pulzovanie a teplo, ani nevedela ako presne si ľahla na tú stranu, na ktorej spávala aj keď bola v tej svojej, skrátka si ju akosi prirodzene vybrala. Musela uznať, že tvrdosť matraca je tak akurát, cítila sa pohodlne a tak zvláštne euforicky, akoby robila niečo, čo by ho už len tým, že sa na to podujala mohlo rozčúliť.   
To teplo však bolo stále intenzívnejšie a silnejšie... ani nevedela ako a rozopla si šaty, šlo to dosť ťažko, no jej ruky to vedeli aj napriek ľahkej opitosti, ktorej čelila.   
Chcela len na chvíľu zavrieť oči, len na chvíľu na všetko zabudnúť aj na to, že možno... je to ona, kto opäť bude musieť prehrať a nevie ako sa s tým zmieri, s tým že majster, ktorý bol pre ňu viac než rodinou ju predhodil im, že väzby, ktoré sú medzi nimi ona nikdy nemôže cítiť... Bolo to lepšie, príjemnejšie, mohla voľne dýchať, nič ju neobmedzovalo... cítila len ľahký dotyk svojho nespusteného meča... jedinej záruky svojej bezpečnosti.   
Preto potrebovala len chvíľu a nič viac, potom pôjde nič tu nezničí, len zanechá ten dojem, že možno niečo také urobila, aby si nemyslel, že len on má právo zasahovať do jej vecí...  
Spala. Hlboko, s krutou istotou, že sa nemôže len tak na povel prebudiť, že nemôže urobiť nič viac, než cítiť sa dobre, lebo kým tu nebol on, toto bolo to najbezpečnejšie miesto na celej základni.   
Tlmené svetlo a jeho tmavé oči... to spojenie bolo dostatočným dôvodom na to, aby sa napokon zbavila snového stavu... Ako dlho tu vlastne ostala? Prečo vlastne liezla práve sem?   
Dotkla sa jeho tváre, aby sa presvedčila, že sa jej to len nezdá, jeho pokožka, práve teraz na istých miestach drsnejšia ju utvrdila v tom, že...   
„Prišla si ku mne sama... tak ako sme sa dohodli... výborne, Lia...“ pochválil ju spôsobom, ktorý ju nenechal na pochybách, že sa dostala do riadnej... Odtiahla ruku, posadila sa a chcela... nevedela akoby sa práve teraz mala z toho vymotať.   
„Ja ani len neviem, prečo som tu... to muselo byť tým včerajškom a...“   
Nevedela si spomenúť. Muselo to byť to víno, kvôli tomu vínu musela absolútne stratiť...  
„To je v poriadku, teraz sem už môžeš prísť, sme predsa spolu...“ opakoval tie slová, akoby skutočne niečo znamenali.   
„Prišla si predsa kvôli mne, kvôli nám a nie ako nepriateľka?“   
Jeho pohľadu sa dotýkala túžba, ale aj... Bála sa, aby každý jej pohyb, neznamenal, že si všimne, že jej šaty... Kedy sa vlastne takto rozopla a čo tým vlastne myslela? Nemôže sa predsa len tak vzdať a už vôbec nie teraz.   
Nevedela čo by mala povedať, cítila, že by mala... no nikdy vlastne nebola v situácii, kedy ... skutočne netušila... kedy bola natoľko zmätená, že jej nebolo jasné.   
„Neboj sa, Lia... viem veľmi dobre, čo odo mňa potrebuješ...“   
Tá samoľúbosť. Opäť získal späť sebadôveru a teraz si myslel, že môže... že jednoducho len...  
„Nie, myslím, že to vôbec netušíš...“  
Zúfalo pokrútila hlavou, neschopná myslieť, schopná len cítiť, že je ... že nevie akoby ... že nemôže rozmýšľať, keď je tak blízko a ona len...   
„Povedala si, že ma predsa chceš celého, všakže...“  
„Áno, ale ty takým spôsobom nechceš mňa... viem, že...“ dívala sa na svoju ruku, na modrinu, ktorá...  
„Keby som ťa nechcel, rozhodne by som nedovolil, aby si zostala v mojej posteli, aby si sa tu len tak prechádzala bez trestu, ktorý som ti sľúbil predtým, keď som čelil istým... vedľajším efektom...“   
Aj on nej bude tak hovoriť ako o vedľajšom efekte, ktorý...  
„Ja mala by som už radšej ísť, máme predsa povinnosti a je ... dosť neskoro ... vlastne zrejme skoro... A moja ruka, dal si mi najavo, že dokážeš byť násilný aj mimo bojovej línie, že si k ženám môžeš dovoliť isté veci, ktoré ja považujem za neprípustné... od osoby, s ktorou by som chcela...“   
Mala by sa spamätať, už len preto, lebo on... nech v sebe má aj akúkoľvek časť svetlej strany sily, nechce ju, odmieta ju tak ako všetko, čo by s ňou mohlo súvisieť... nezľutuje sa nad ňou len tak... bude sa s ňou pohrávať, až kým...  
„Na to zabudni, považuj to len za vedľajšie škody, vynahradím ti to... budeš viac než spokojná...“   
Len sľuby, ktoré nemusia nič znamenať, len sľuby, ktoré nemajú žiaden pevný základ a veriť im by bolo šialenstvo aj napriek tomu, čo si začínala uvedomovať, že cíti.   
Niečo, čo on nesmie v žiadnom prípade zistiť... Niečo čomu ona sama nedokázala uveriť, že je toho opäť do takej miery schopná, tie pocity, predtým, akoby neznamenali nič, akoby boli len slabým odrazom toho čo potrebovala cítiť teraz.   
No aj tak ho nedokázala zastaviť, nemohla dovoliť, aby... keď sa dotkol jej pliec a definitívne povolil jej šaty, keď cítila jeho dotyk, láskavý, iný než predtým, práve teraz, akoby skôr čerpal s tej svetlej stránky seba samého, ktorá dokázala prejaviť istú ohľaduplnosť.   
Stala sa tá hrozná vec. Nielenže ho chce ona ho začína ľúbiť, ľúbi osobu, ktorá si želá jej smrť. Osobu, ktorá je kedykoľvek schopná... čo znamená, že možno nebude môcť... že nedokáže zabiť jeho, ak bude nútená si vybrať medzi... Pokúsila sa vzoprieť sebe samej, odtiahnuť sa od neho a...   
„Nie, Lia, dovoľ mi to... vieš, že ani jeden z nás už neunikne...“ to povedal, skôr než ju pobozkal, skôr než pocítila jeho telom na svojom a uvedomila si, že ani on toho na sebe až tak veľa nemá, práve teraz len voľné nohavice a cítila, ako...  
Sa vrátila tá túžba, ktorá jej bránila dýchať či myslieť, tá túžba, ktorá ju nútila k tomu, aby ho objala, aby ho bozkávala tak ako nikoho iného, chcela zistiť aké to je, keď... chcela to vedieť prostredníctvom neho... jej telo potom túžilo a ona nevládala bojovať s tým pocitom, ktorý...  
„Prosím, to nesmieš... prosím... ja... naozaj ... odísť...“ opakovala tie slova, medzi prejavmi jej túžby, medzitým ako on jej telo privádzal priam do šialenstva, medzi tým, ako ho cítila medzi... ako bolo celé jej telo ním ovládané a ona sa ho učila dotýkať, ona ho spoznávala ako svojho aj, keď vedela, že ju zrejme bude čakať peklo, nemohla urobiť nič viac než... Jej myšlienky túžby a pocity, musel ich vnímať, museli sa k nemu dostať a ona sa cítila odhalená a bezmocná, keď...  
„Nikam nepôjdeš, nikam ťa nepustím...“ opakoval tie slová, ktoré ona cítila ako svoje vlastné...  
„Ren, prosím... Ty ma vlastne ani neľúbiš a ja... si môj nepriateľ a to všetko... ja... myslím, že ťa začínam ľúbiť a bolo by chybou keby...“ posledný pokus ako ho odradiť, posledná možnosť ako mu dovoliť, aby jej ublížil a zároveň...  
„Ľúbim ťa, Lia... Pokojne sa pozri do mojej mysle, aby si videla, čo si mi urobila...“   
Nepotrebovala to.  
Nechcela to urobiť.   
Neverila mu, no nemohla inak než...   
„Nemôžeš odísť, teraz už nie a ty to vieš...“   
„Ren, ja...“   
Jeho bozky boli ako súčasť jej bytosti, akoby sa v nej rozlieval ten zvláštny nepokoj, ktorý... akoby nemohla prijať nič iné než... ale on bol stále jej nepriateľ on bol stále možným zdrojom jej smrti, ak by...   
Pochopila, že je stratená, keď mu odpovedala na jeho bozky, keď prijala jeho láskanie, keď sa ona sama... keď ho pomaly prijímala v sebe.   
Dívala sa do jeho očí, cítila ako... zvykala si na ten pocit, keď bol v nej a zároveň... na tú bolesť, keď sa bála odlúčenia od neho... Cítila ako prekážka v nej bola prekonaná, ako sa istý druh prekvapenia mihol v jeho očiach, lebo nepôsobila tak, nemala v sebe ten druh nevinného správania, už dávno oňho prišla, ako bojovníčka si ho nemohla dovoliť.  
Jej telo patrilo jemu, rozpálené, žiadostivé, plné hladu, ktorý on nasýtil viac než rád.  
Každý jeho pohyb v nej, každý jej... nemohla myslieť inak než ... nemohla sa vzdať tej možnosti, že... necíti nič viac než... svoju vlastnú... túžbu potom, aby ju nepustil, aby sa jej nikdy nedokázal vzdať tak rýchlo ako... nechať sa strhnúť tými pocitmi, ktoré... dovoliť samej seba prežiť istý druh šťastia, ktorý...   
Cítiť svoje vlastné vyvrcholenie aj to jeho... uvedomiť si, čo znamená... No nedokázať nič urobiť s... krutými varovaniami svojej vlastnej mysle...   
***  
Už nikdy viac nebude piť víno.  
To bolo predsavzatie, ktoré si dávala, keď hľadala prednú časť svojich šiat. Kylo Ren sedel na posteli a díval sa na ňu.   
Nič jej zatiaľ nepovedal a ona ani nevedela, či chce, aby to urobil. Vyspala sa s ním a teraz...   
Nič už viac nebolo rovnaké a ona... musela čeliť tomu zvláštnemu pohľadu, ktorý sa dotýkal jej odhaleného chrbta.  
Sukňovú časť už našťastie našla, jej meč bol takisto v poriadku, čo bolo práve teraz jej jedinou útechou.   
Teraz bude potrebovať injekciu po... keďže to je jeden zo spôsobov, ako zabrániť, aby...   
Musí to urobiť čo najskôr, lebo čas stále ubieha a ona nevie ako dlho vlastne spala... a velenie, ani nechcela pomyslieť na to, čo sa môže diať tam hore, keď obaja akosi...  
„Kam ideš?“  
Nemohla hovoriť, uvedomila si, že otvorila ústa, no akosi...  
„Len poď späť ku mne... nemusíš sa nikam ponáhľať... vybavil som to s kapitánkou, aby sme mali dosť času...“  
„Ja nemôžem... musím niekam ísť...“ vedela ako to znie, no musela to urobiť skôr než stratí odvahu, skôr než bude premýšľať o...  
Dotkol sa jej mysle, len zľahka a nemal na to právo, ale ona... sa ani nestačila proti tomu ohradiť. Tá slabosť ju zarážala, musí sa to skončiť, nesmie byť takáto, nesmie sa nechať... a to čo včera povedala, že ho ľúbi... ako si to mohla dovoliť, ako mohla niečo také... Mala chuť tresnúť si hlavu o ten jeho čierny stôl.   
„Nie, nebudeš to potrebovať, skutočne to nie je nutné...“  
„Nebude nutné?“ zopakovala mrazivo.   
„Vysvetlím ti to podrobnejšie, ak sa vrátiš ku mne...“   
Podmienky. Tak on si kladie podmienky a...   
Obávala sa, že jej zopakuje aj tú druhú časť jej ponuky, ktorá však už absolútne nebola aktuálna.   
No zastavila sa a sadla si len na kraj postele, len aby...   
„Dával som si pozor a keby náhodou aj ... neprekážalo by mi to... nie potom, čo si mi včera povedala... a takisto aj predtým...“   
Hnevala sa naňho, že to podľa očakávania spomenul, no aj tak dovolila, aby ju ešte objal.   
Ak mali skutočne čas, tak ho využije. Nech sa jej venuje, tak ako to sľúbil pre zmenu on.


	6. 5.kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Šťastie alebo...

Západ slnka nad planétou, aspoň tak by dal nazvať ten úkaz, ktorý mali možnosť vidieť, keď sa šli prejsť, pod zámienkou kontroly vonkajších priestorov.   
Lia cítila nepokoj, obzvlášť preto, že kým sa tak stalo, odobrala si krv a nechala urobiť analýzu, chcela si byť istá, že vtom víne nebolo nič mimoriadne.   
A medzitým bola len dievčaťom, ktoré si užívalo jeden z tých príjemnejších dní.   
Kylo Ren bol bez masky a pre zmenu sa nesprával zle, čo nebolo uňho zvykom, pomaly sa prechádzali a zhovárali.   
„Skutočne je mi ľúto, že som sa vtedy nechcel stať tvojím kamarátom, no bol som veľmi tvrdohlavý a pokúšal som sa robiť presný opak toho, o čo ma žiadal otec... No určite som mal vtedy ísť s vami... zrejme by to bolo zaujímavejšie, než som si pôvodne myslel...“   
To jej povedal, keď došli až k lesíku, ich inšpekcia bola zatiaľ veľmi sľubná, aspoň čo sa týkalo toho, čomu sa venovali oni dvaja a nie až tak podmienkam, ktoré tu boli teraz vytvorené.   
Prešli ďalej na otvorené priestranstvo k jazierku, obklopenému nízkou vegetáciou.   
Jeho hladina bola čistá, cítila prúdenie sily, ktorá akoby si aj tu našla svoje miesto.   
Na planéte bolo teraz leto, keďže zima sa naposledy zrejme neosvedčila. No dnes bol jeden z tých pomerne príjemnejších vonkajších dní.   
„Možno by si bol prekvapený čoho všetkého som bola schopná už vtedy...“ nedala sa Lia len tak ľahko vyviesť z miery.   
No pocítila spokojnosť, keď ju zo zadu objal, keď cítila jeho silu blízko tej svojej.   
Nemalo by jej byť tak dobre, nemala by sa s ním cítiť tak uvoľnene, ako so svojím priateľom, ktorého si vždy priala mať. Bola však spokojná natoľko, že mu vtom vôbec nebránila. Zdalo sa jej, akoby po prvý raz bola skutočne šťastná, že je s ňou... akoby všetky tie zábrany a boje, boli aspoň nateraz vzdialené...   
Majster bol pre ňu dôležitý, no bol skôr otcom a autoritou, bol skôr osobou, s ktorou mohla síce hovoriť takmer o všetkom, ale vždy sa bála aj toho, že v jeho očiach zlyhá. To ostatné čo nemohla získať, mu nikdy akosi celkom neodpustila, lebo vedela, že tá svetlá strana jeho sily by upokojila jej vlastnú temnotu.   
Teraz to necítila, teraz bola s niekým, kto jej možno mohol rozumieť, ak by boli... Ak by dokázal, ak by si skutočne prial byť jej priateľom... a zabudnúť na všetky podmienky či iné... dohody, ktoré by mohli všetko razom zničiť... vedela to, že sú isté veci, ktoré ani ona nedokáže len tak ľahko prijať... Tak ľahko ako on prijímal smrť...  
A pripadalo jej zvláštne, že dokáže hovoriť o Hanovi takým spôsobom, aj keď on bol tým, kto ho... akoby sa naňho už nehneval, akoby jeho smrť stačila na to, aby sa cítil lepšie, to už nebolo dôležité, no nevedela ako sa má k tomu postaviť, ona by sa zrejme na rodičov hnevala, aj keby... Pre ňu bolo zabíjanie iné, ona bola vychovaná tak, aby sa k tomu stavala ako k vážnej veci, ktorá zanechá hlboké stopy. Nehovorila nikdy o osobách, ktorým vzala život, keď sa už raz pre to rozhodla, nikdy viac ich nespomenula, nikdy viac sa nedotkla tých pretrhnutých častí sily, ktoré vyvolal ich odchod jej rukou.   
Necítila sa tak ani s Aidenom, s ním o sile hovorila len veľmi málo, lebo vždy zmenil tému, keď sa pokúsila opísať mu aké to je, absolovať výcvik, žiť na sithskej filozifii no mať zakázané prestať byť v podstate človekom. Nedovoliť sile, aby ju ovládla, ale ovládať silu. Preňho to bolo v podstate to isté, akoby mu ani len trochu nezáležalo na tom, čo sila môže znamenať pre nich oboch, že aj on, aj keď ju necíti tak ako ona je ňou ovplyvňovaný.   
„Zhovárala si sa niekedy aj s mojou matkou?“  
„Nuž nie, trochu som sa jej bála... cítila som z nej silu a nevedela som či tá moja bude stačiť... či to ako sa rozhodla žiť tiež nie je cestou... či to nie je jednoduchšie ako trápiť sa s výcvikom...“ istý čas bola skôr schopná len pozorovania, skôr len sústredená na úlohy, ktoré jej majster dal, a potom keď sa jej otvoril celý svet cítila sa, akoby sa v ňom mala utopiť. Toľko toho zrazu bolo, toľko pocitov, ľudí, chutí, vôňí... toľko nástrah...   
„Aj ja som sa s ňou bál niekedy hovoriť, bál som sa, že zistí, že nie som taký za akého ma považuje... a neskôr už bolo neskoro... ona je teraz generálka Organa...“  
No ani to zrejme nestačilo na to, aby ju vymazal tak ľahko ako... Cítila to, akoby sa niečo zmenilo v jej sile, keď o nej hovoril. Jej rodičia Lii pripadali rovnakí, cítila sa rovnako, keď o nich uvažovala a on si zrejme neuvedomoval, že k matke by si ešte svoju cestu mohol nájsť, že ona by mu zrejme odpustila aj to čo urobil, lebo to matky zvyčajne robievajú... Aspoň tie, ktoré milujú svoje deti...   
No nesnažila sa mu to povedať týmto spôsobom, nechcela, aby si myslel, že sa ho snaží prinútiť k tomu, aby tú myšlienku prijal. Cítila, že by tým prekročila hranicu, ktorá by ich mohla rozdeliť. Tak len mlčala, len si dovolila nezaujať k tomu žiadne stanovisko.   
Pomaly ju pustil a obrátili sa, akoby sa chytali ísť späť, skutočne už bolo nutné ... to urobiť...   
Náhly rozruch prichádzajúci zo základne upútal ich pozornosť, zdalo sa, akoby ju preťal pás svetla, akési preťaženie, ktoré mohlo znamenať len to, že hlavná zbraň sa prehrieva... že sa na nej vyskytla nečakaná porucha... A časť energie unikla do zeme, roztrhla priestor.  
Cítila ako ju Ren strhol ďalej dozadu, obaja museli skočiť do jazierka, čo bolo pre ňu obzvlášť nepríjemné.... Kdesi vzdialene zachytila pálenie, ktoré by ju zasiahlo, nebyť toho, že tentoraz to bol on, kto ju chránil pred... možnými dôsledkami, no stále bola trochu otrasená z toho nepríjemného prekvapenia. A vydržať tam, kým plamene... Snažila sa hlavne udržať na hladine a nedať najavo žiadne obavy s... no bolo to súčasť toho odstrčenia, otec ju vtedy odstrčil rovno do vody... preto sa teraz celá triasla a snažila sa dýchať...   
Menšie požiare sa zasiahli aj okolie stanice, začuli poplach, pobiehanie trooperov hasenie...   
Nebolo bezpečné sa tam vrátiť, hlavne nie teraz... keď im plamene dočasne zatvorili cestu.   
***

„Kto vám teraz nariadil testovať zbraň?“ opýtal sa Ren dôstojníka, ktorý mal službu. Jedného z nižšie postavených členov Snokovej armády. Zbraň ešte nebola vôbec zrelá na testy.   
Ešte nebola ani zďaleka pripravená ani na rozbitie malého asteroidu.   
„Prečo mlčíte, čo si snáď myslíte, že... vám budem tolerovať... že vás to zachráni pred...“ už zdvíhal ruku do istej pozície, ktorá znamenala, že dotyčná osoba si užije mučenie.   
„Pane... mrzí ma to...“   
Ten nešťastný prevenilec toho mal okamžite toho dosť, obklopoval ho len strach a silné obavy, že bude veľmi rýchlo nahradený.   
„Netestovali sme zbraň, pane... no spúšťacia sekvencia zrazu...“   
Už sa k nim blížila aj kapitánka Phasma. Tá jediná mohla tomu mužovi zachrániť krk, lebo som si bola istá, že ak ho nezabije Kylo Ren tak ona určite, keby nebola strhnutá na bok, zrejme by nestihla zareagovať, mohol sa jej tým veľmi ľahko zbaviť, možno Renovi nakoniec na nej záležalo viac než si myslela.   
„Pane, madam, ste v poriadku? Vyzerá to, akoby sa niekto nabúral do nášho systému... Ten signál sa však veľmi rýchlo stratil, nestihli sme ho vystopovať... Nemohli sme nič urobiť len... No podarilo sa nám zachytiť vlečným lúčom akúsi menšiu loď... možno povstaleckú...“   
„Áno, kapitánka... sme v poriadku...“ odpovedal jej Lia o niečo pokojnejšie než mala povôdne v úmysle. „Ale tá loď... boli to... teda...“   
„A posádka, máte ich?“ prerušil ju Ren, stále ešte neskončil so svojím podriadeným, ten už pomaly padal k jeho nohám. Zrejme ho netrápilo, že za to nenesie skutočnú vinu.   
„Loď bola bez posádky, pane... bol to len akýsi vysielač... tá druhá, z ktorej skutočne prichádzali problémy, prešla na rýchlosť svetla hneď ako došlo k výbuchu...“ 

***

Trvalo pár ďalších hodín, kým sa všetko opäť dalo dokopy, kým bolo vôbec možné pokračovať vo všetkých bežných činnostiach a zbaviť systém toho škodlivého kódu.   
Skonsolidovať všetko tak, aby sa začali ďalšie opravy a úprava zničeného terénu.   
Na všetko dohliadať, nezanedbať nič, čo by mohlo spôsobiť ďalšiu katastrofu. Toto už viac nebolo žiadne cvičenie a vedela, že keby prišli o základňu Snoke by im to tentoraz už skutočne riadne spočítal.   
Lia bola unavená, cítila sa obzvlášť nepríjemne, ten útok, brala vskutku osobne, akoby bol priam súčasťou jej vlastnej... Nepozrela si ani výsledky krvných testov. Nechala to na neskôr, práve teraz na to vôbec nemala náladu.   
Po krátkej sprche, mala v úmysle len oddychovať a na nič nemyslieť, no priala si aj...   
„Dovoľ mi, aby som sa dnes o teba dobre postaral, Lia...“ povedal jej Ren, ktorý sa zjavil, priam akoby na jej zavolanie.   
Stále bol milší než zvyčajne, takmer až pozorný voči nej, čo jej bolo podozrivé, no vedela by si zvyknúť na to, že s ňou hovorí takýmto spôsobom.   
„Ja neviem či...“ stále ešte nevedela, či mu môže... či to všetko nie je len... opäť ju prepadli pochybnosti, keď potom útoku začala o všetkom znovu premýšľať... Ak pochopí aké sú jej slabosti, ak príde na to, že si želá, aby sa o ňu niekedy skutočne niekto postaral, aby sa mohla o niekoho oprieť a dôverovať mu... získa len ďalšiu zbraň na to, aby ju mohol zničiť... zrazu sa cítila taká slabá bezvýznamná...   
„Viem, že som urobil veci, ktoré nie sú tak celkom... naša situácia však bola iná než, keby sme sa stretli inde a za iných okolností... No rovnako ako ty ani ja nie som zradca a keď ti niečo sľúbim, myslím to vážne...“  
Dívala sa do jeho očí a hľadala v nich... niečo, čokoľvek čo by ju mohlo zastaviť, keďže už dlhší čas nemal masku mala možnosť sledovať, ako sa výraz jeho tváre mení pri rôznych príležitostiach a práve teraz to vskutku vyzeralo tak, akoby nemal v tvári vpísanú smrť, akoby nemyslel na žiadnu z tých lákavých možností, ktoré...   
„Mám strach...“ priznala, aj keď vedela, že zrejme kráča cestou do pekla, no už nemala na výber, už nemohla inak než čeliť svojim pocitom a nie ich ukrývať.   
„To je v poriadku, istá miera strachu je prirodzená... Aj ja ho ešte dokážem cítiť... niekedy... keď sa veci práve nevyvíjajú v môj prospech...“ pristupoval k nej pomaly, takmer až láskavo a ona cítila, že je stratená, keď dovolí, aby... že sa už nebude môcť vrátiť tak rýchlo späť ako predtým... k svojmu predchádzajúcemu odhodlaniu.   
Cítila svoje srdce, svoj nepokoj, no zároveň, niečo iné než... niečo dosiaľ nepoznané, čo si priala len skúmať a zistiť ako ďaleko ju to môže zaviesť. Akoby len objavovala čo všetko ešte môže...   
„Cítiš ho aj keď sa ťa dotknem? Keď sa ťa dotknem takto...“  
„Nie.“  
Hlesla znepokojene, keď sa ho jej ruky skutočne dotkli, to pohladenie bolo ako nádej, ako život, ktorý sa jej dotkol so svojou pulzujúcou silou, keď ju vzal do náručia.   
Keď sa opierala o jeho hruď a bolo jej tak dobre, bola taká znepokojená tým, že to stačí na to, aby časť toho bremena, ktoré na ňu padalo, nepresahovalo rozumnú mieru.   
Chcela byť v bezpečí. Chcela byť len dievčaťom, ktoré... a nenávidela sa za tú slabosť.   
Mať spojenca je výhoda, vedela to, no nemala dostatok skúseností, aby dokázala posúdiť či sa ním môže stať on. Už raz sa zmýlila, už raz sa kvôli tomu odmietala vrátiť späť...   
Nikdy sa jej to nestalo, nikdy necítila niečo, čo by ju už natoľko, nikdy nebola voči nikomu otvorená týmto spôsobom... nikdy sa tak veľmi nebála, že sa jej... to všetko vypomstí, že opäť ostane sama...  
„Nechcem, aby si niekedy prestal...“ priznala, no dívala sa pritom nadol, akoby nechcela, aby videl, akú stopu to zanechalo v jej pohľade.   
„Neboj sa, neprestanem, Lia...“ sľúbil jej a ona privrela oči, keď ju odniesol do svojej izby.  
„Ostaneš pri mne, už ťa viac len tak ľahko nepustím... ani keby si to chcela...“   
Nedívala sa kadiaľ, nezisťovala kde je tá slepá stena, aj keď vedela, že by mohla a to jej robilo starosti, lebo to malo byť to prvé, čo by mala urobiť, ale ona... možno si priala, aby za ňou prišiel či už za smrťou alebo inak, priala si to a nevedela ako sa má s tým vyrovnať.   
Žiadny ďalší boj, alebo nový. Boj samej so sebou o tom, či dokáže prežiť, ak by všetko čo povedal bol len spôsob, ako nad ňou vyhrať. Bol len spôsob, ako dokázať, že dievča sa mu nedokáže vyrovnať.   
Otvorila oči, až keď ju opatrne položil na posteľ, až keď cítila ako ju prikryl, akoby vedel, že dnes potrebuje len objatie, nič iné len pocit, že niekto bude stáť pri nej.   
Pohodlne sa k nemu privinula, keď si ľahol k nej, cítila len... spokojnosť, takmer až lásku k týmto novým možnostiam.   
Pobozkal ju na čelo, cítila ten dotyk toho tepla, ktoré znásobil aj dotyk jeho pier na tých jeho.   
Žiadna bolesť, len uspokojenie z jeho blízkosti, len možnosť cítiť sa ako... jedna z tých šťastných bytostí, ktorým dosiaľ nechcela alebo nemohla rozumieť. 

***

Zaujímalo ju, či si vôbec uvedomil, že na sebe nemá nohavičky, len tú elegantnú bielu košieľku, dokonca ani nie z nanovlákien, ale celkom obyčajnú. Výsledky krvných testov zmizli zo systému kvôli tomu vírusu, vedela, že sa k nim už viac nedostane, no ani ju to tak veľmi netrápilo, to že si ich nedala vytlačiť. Dôležitý bol práve teraz len on, bolo to desivé a fascinujúce nemyslieť na nič iné len naňho.   
Ona sama mala práve dosť veľký prehľad o tom, čo si na spanie zvolil on, a keďže sa ho dotýkala viac než dôverne, dokonca to vyzeralo tak, že by sa mohol aspoň trochu usmiať, keď to vyzeralo tak, že si možno vytvoria niečo ako osobný vtip, ktorému budú zrejme rozumieť len oni dvaja, no... Lia nedokázala zachovať vážnu tvár, keď... Videla ako to pôsobí aj naňho...  
Výraz jeho tváre sa však zmenil, keď sa dotkla jeho nohavíc, len trochu toho okraja, no on to aj tak cítil a sledovala jeho pohľad, keď čakal, či uspokojí svoju zvedavosť, alebo... Bolo predsa len ešte skoré ráno a ona akosi nemohla ďalej spať, no možno to bolo tým, že začala opäť myslieť na iné veci, ktoré by ešte relatívne mohla stihnúť skôr než...   
„Lia...“ upozornil ju temne, na tú možnosť, že by... No nemohol by práve teraz myslieť len na to jedno, alebo aj...  
„Páči sa ti, keď sa ťa dotýkam?“   
„Áno,“ hlesol takmer bez rozmýšľania. „Ale musíš si dávať pozor, nemôžeš začať a potom ma nechať tak... to by bolo kruté...“   
„Kruté je len tak ma odsotiť, keď sa ti pokúšam pomôcť...“ pripomenula mu neľútostne.   
Mala chuť ho provokovať, isteže áno... ale aj vedieť, čo si o nej vtedy skutočne myslel, že mu bolo až tak veľmi nepríjemné...  
„Nebol to práve ten najlepší deň, keď si prišla, dúfal som, že dôvod tvojho príchodu bude iný než...“  
Možno aj bol. Začínala pochybovať o tom, že si Snoke skutočne praje, aby ho nahradila, možno to bola len provokácia, aby si ju hneď od začiatku všimol, aj keď za to pokojne mohla zaplatiť životom.  
„A neskôr?“ nedala sa len tak ľahko odradiť.  
„Keď si za mnou prišla na ošetrovňu, chcel som, aby si sa ma dotkla, ale ty si sa tomu stále len snažila vyhnúť... rozčuľovalo ma to... A neskôr si asi už zistila, že... A ku koncu si už len požiadala zdravotníka, toho som skoro zabil, keď mi došlo, že sa ma už viac asi...“  
Pomaly prikývla. Teraz jej to ani tak veľmi neprekážalo, skôr naopak, aj keď sa s tým ešte úplne nevedela vyrovnať.   
„Chcela som to urobiť, ale myslela som si, že ma budeš nenávidieť, tak ako...“ zarazila sa o tom by skutočne nemala hovoriť.   
„Ako kto?“ opýtal sa prísne.   
Pohla sa o kúsok ďalej, on bol stále kvôli tomu napätý, cítil snáď, akoby nad ním práve teraz mala moc a pokúšala sa... prinútiť ho, aby zabudol na to jej prerieknutie.   
„Nikto dôležitý...“   
Chytil jej ruku. Cítila, ako ju prekryl tou svojou, no bez rukavice, cítila len silu toho dotyku. A bála sa, že ju bude opäť podozrievať s... že si bude myslieť, že a jej strach naplnil všetko...  
„Pokiaľ mi hovoríš pravdu, nemusíš sa ničoho obávať...“   
Zaujímalo ju, či by aj ona žiarlila, keby začal hovoriť o... či by to aj v nej prebudilo tú temnotu.  
Kým bola s ním nemyslela, na žiadne starosti, ktoré by... túžila po jeho úsmeve, a preto bola sklamaná z toho, čo povedal tak neuvážene len preto, že isté... rany ešte zrejme neboli úplne zacelené.   
No priala si cítiť aj jeho svetlo. No bola tu aj iná vec, o ktorú sa s ním chcela podeliť, možno ako kompenzáciu za tú temnotu.   
„Áno, myslím, že nie je nutné nič skrývať, nič skutočné... Ale... chcela by som sa ťa na niečo spýtať, na niečo dôležité... Hovoril ti Snoke o tom, že si bojovníkom sily? Ukončil tvoj výcvik, tak som si myslela, že...“   
„Nie, neviem ani presne čo to znamená... Nikdy som mnou o niečom takom nehovoril.“   
„Možno mal majster svoje dôvody, prečo o tom s tebou odmietol hovoriť... prepáč mi, ak som... nemala som v úmysle narušiť dôveru medzi vami... no môj majster to zvykol o tebe hovoriť, tak ma zaujímalo či aj Snoke niečo také...“   
„Nie, to je v poriadku... Predpokladám, že ešte príde čas na to, keď sa k tomu dostaneme... A keby aj nie, ty sa so mnou o to tajomstvo podelíš, všakže?“ povedal no, bolo na ňom vidieť, že o tom premýšľa, stiahol ruku z tej jej.   
„Áno, pane...“ urobila ten pohyb a dotkla sa ho tam. Cítila, aký je, keď pomaly prešla po celej dĺžke. A on bol skrátka... cítila, že by mohol... Trochu zahanbene sa obrátila na bok. Ona sa ho skutočne tam len tak dotkla a potom trochu cúvla, akoby... skrátka to bolo zaujímavé, ale zvláštne... také... iné... Jej ruka, akoby...   
„Ale teraz, ťa opäť chcem, nemala si pokúšať osud, Lia... Povedal som predsa, že ťa len tak ľahko nepustím...dievčatko moje...“ pošepol jej, keď pocítila jeho bozky na svojom krku, keď si ju privinul bližšie. Pomaly jej vyhrnul košieľku, cítila pritom jeho dotyky, nežné, láskajúce, akoby sa s ňou len pohrával a napätie bolo tým, čo cítila ona, keď sa oddávala tomu pocitu. Keď jej telo nenásytne prijímalo jeho dotyky, keď sa okolo neho spokojne ovinulo a on si ju vzal zozadu, najprv pomalšie, aby si zvykla na ten pocit, bola však súčasťou jeho vášne, keď spoznala aj... temnejší druh vášne, ktorý jej prinášalo spojenie s ním.   
Nezáležalo jej na ničom inom, len ho cítiť, len prežiť ten pocit, keď všetko ostatné nahradí ten druh nebezpečného šťastia, ten druh života, ktorý môže byť aj smrťou.   
Nechcelo sa jej vstávať, nič robiť ani myslieť na čokoľvek iné než... zamotaná v jeho objatí, bola ako v zvláštnom sne z ktorého nemohla ani nechcela uniknúť.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ďakujem za kudos.


	7. 6. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepríjemné zistenia.

Meškala na hodinu so Snokom. Už najmenej tridsať minút, celú cestu sa snažila nájsť tie najlepšie skratky na to, aby sa tam dostala včas, ale aj tak už bolo dosť neskoro a kým vstúpila do jeho miestnosti, prešlo viac času než by si priala.   
„Pane, prepáčte mi, že som...“ zadychčane klesla na úroveň jeho nôh.   
Snoke po nej prešiel mrazivým pohľadom.  
„Je nejaké vysvetlenie pre to, že moja učeníčka zabúda na svoje povinnosti?“  
Chvíľu naňho len zdesene hľadela, kým si uvedomila, že od nej samozrejme očakáva vysvetlenie, ktoré... A keď si spomenula na to, čo robila v tej chvíli, keď už mala sedieť pred ním.   
„S veliteľom Renom sme preberali isté veci a ja... zabudla som na čas...“ keby šlo o jej predchádzajúceho majstra, povedala by mu... teda... pred ním sa o týchto veciach nehanbila hovoriť a ani Snoke ju predtým netrápil, ale teraz keď stála pred ním a čelila jeho nie práve najprívetivejšej tvári, nebolo jej všetko jedno.   
Opäť závidela svojmu veliteľovi, že túto záležitosť má už šťastne za sebou, kým ona...   
„Dobre, povedzme, trávenie času s mojím veliteľom ti budem môcť uznať ako adekvátne ospravedlnenie, no nie vždy, nech sa to nestane pravidlom, že meškáš na hodiny, ktoré sú dôležité pre tvoj výcvik... Dnes si prišla o teoretickú prípravu, ktorú budeš musieť dobehnúť sama... vyššie teórie o pohybe predmetov... dostaneš k tomu materiály, ktoré si prečítaš a neskôr budeme o nich hovoriť...“   
„Áno, majster, samozrejme, majster...“ rýchlo prikyvovala Lia. Šťastná, že z toho vyviazla len s napomenutím.   
„No musím ťa upozorniť aj na to, že druhá strana sa o teba zaujíma a ak dostaneš rozkaz zabiť istú osobu, tak na to musíš byť pripravená...“  
Rozkaz zabiť. Nebolo to prvý raz čo niečo také počula. Aj jej majster jej dával podobné rozkazy, vtedy si zvyčajne nemohla vybrať, no boli to osoby, ktoré vôbec nepoznala ani o nich nepremýšľala, len dúfala, že nemá na mysli generálku Organu. To by ju veľmi nepotešilo, keby sa ten záhadný rozkaz týkal práve jej.   
„Áno, majster, urobím všetko, čo bude nutné...“ povedala, lebo to bola jej povinnosť, lebo to sa od nej ako od generála očakávalo, že bude plniť rozkazy najvyššieho vodcu.   
„Smiem vedieť o koho ide, pane?“ odvážila sa predsa len spýtať, skôr než jej Snoke pokynul, aby sa presunula k praktickej časti, ktorou dnes bola istá forma prekážkovej dráhy, aspoň tak by sa to dalo nazvať. Predpokladala, že ju čakajú aj naprogramovaný protivníci a Snoke zaujme miesto v guli, aby mal o všetkom lepší prehľad.   
„Nie, nateraz len musíš vedieť, že to má najvyššiu prioritu, a že keď o to budeš požiadaná, nesmieš o tom hovoriť s nikým, ani s veliteľom Renom...“ to len posilnilo jej obavy, že...   
A čo ak ho kvôli tomu úplne stratím? Čo ak ... To boli otázky, ktoré jej nedali pokoj, keď vstupovala do prekážkovej dráhy. Je snáď niečo vyššie než rozkaz... vyššie než...   
„Budem to považovať za zradu, ak budeš o tejto misii hovoriť s nezainteresovanými osobami.“  
Dodal ešte bezpochyby preto, že vycítil jej nepokoj, snažila sa vyčistiť si myseľ, aby sa nedostal hlbšie, no bolo ťažké prejsť cez ten vnútorný zmätok, ktorý cez to oslabenie, ktorému čelila, keď...  
A dúfala, len verila, že nebude musieť zabiť nikoho z Renovej rodiny ani z osôb, na ktorých by mu mohlo záležať.   
„Myslela som, že veliteľovi Renovi dôverujete...“ pokračovala, aj keď čelila prekážkam, ktoré jej postavil do cesty, aj keď vytiahla meč a bojovala s preludmi, ktoré na ňu vyskakovali zo všetkých strán.   
„Moju dôveru by si zaslúžil, keby neprijal dohodu, ktorú som mu ponúkol... Nemal som v úmysle ti o tom teraz povedať, ale možno to predsa len bude tak najlepšie...“  
***  
Napustila si vaňu plnú teplej vody. Pridala príjemné vône posilňujúce relaxáciu a vyzliekla sa úplne donaha, rozopla si aj podväzkový pás s mečom a vkĺzla do teplej vody.   
Nečakané pády jej prekážalo, ale osviežujúci kúpeľ považovala za najvyšší druh uvoľnenia.   
Nič nebolo sladšie než poddať sa tej bezstarostnosti, tej čistote, ktorú zo sebou prinášala tá podmanivá vôňa...  
Na lícach ju však pálili slzy, teraz už nepotrebovala žiadny rozbor krvi, aby pochopila, že...   
Aby jej bolo jasné, že teraz nemá nič viac než svojho majstra, lebo on jediný jej bol ochotný povedať pravdu. On jediný urobil všetko preto, aby mu ukázal, že ... robí chybu ak si myslí, že môže... ak si myslí, že práve tá ... že ona by mohla byť... tou, ktorá sa sem hodí, tou ktorú Prvý rád potrebuje.   
Prečo Ren súhlasil, prečo prijal jej podmienky a ona v podstate ako taká hlupaňa ....   
Oprela sa znepokojená tým výbuchom, ktorý rozkmital silu, okolo nej. Snoke mu tú dohodu ponúkol a Ren ju prijal.   
Ren bol vinný za to, že ... ona... že cíti tú istú beznádej ako predtým... Ren, ktorému chcela povedať všetko o tajomstve jeho majstra ju už dostal a preto teraz myslí len na ňu.   
Keď dnes zistil, že Skywalker sa vrátil späť na základňu ani sa na ňu nepozrel, niežeby ho však zaujímal jeho drahý strýko, to nie... vedela, koho chce dostať, prečo chce tak skoro podniknúť nový útok, prečo sú jeho plány dôležitejšie než tie jej.   
Prečo tak bolí to čo už dávno vedela, prečo sa nemôže len tak vzdať tej zbytočnej bolesti a padnúť späť do temnoty, ako predtým. Len temnota jej pomôže ak sa chce zachrániť.   
Chcel by sem priviesť jej Rey a jej sa zbaviť. Jediné čo mu vtom bráni, je majstrova dohoda s ním, to že on mu nebude brániť, aby... pokiaľ sa zároveň podrobí aj jeho vôli a dovolí jej, aby... zastávala svoje miesto... A kde ostala pritom všetkom Lia?   
Porazená. Hlúpa. Bezmocná.   
Povedal jej dokonca aby za ním dnes ani len nechodila, len tak, akoby ona viac nebola jeho dievčatkom a nezáležalo mu na tom, čo sa s ňou stane. A to ani nevedel o tom, že ona o tej dohode vie. Myslel len na ten nový plán. Len na to, ako získať...   
Bola preňho vzduch, teraz keď sa to začalo, už viac nechcel počuť nič.   
Nemalo by to tak bolieť, nie tak veľmi, nemala by cítiť to ohrozenie, ktoré ju vnútorne takmer zabíjalo.   
Ak bude tehotná, ak sa to skutočne stane, tak ho bez milosti zabije... Nájde si spôsob, ako... ho dostať z cesty.   
Svojmu dieťaťu by však neublížila. Deti sú nevinné, nenesú zodpovednosť za nič.   
No aj tak dúfala, že bude od takéhoto spojenia s ním ušetrená. Lebo odteraz preňho nastáva peklo. Rada splní Snokov príkaz, urobí všetko, aby ju mal radšej než Rena, aby ju uznával ako svojho generála a zabudol na jeho patetické túžby po Rey.   
Je rozhodnutá, je pripravená, tak prečo si neužíva ten kúpeľ a namiesto toho, nedokáže prestať plakať?   
Prečo nemôže aj ona myslieť na Aidena.   
Spomínať na jeho úsmev, na to ako dobre sa spolu mali, keď ju prvý raz oslovil, keď prišla po zásoby do mesta, aká zlá k nemu bola a on sa len usmieval, on jej len ponúkal pomoc...  
Zažila s ním viac než on s Rey, a predsa bol zrazu preč, akoby vôbec neexistoval...   
Prečo ju ani nové odreniny nebolia tak veľmi ako ten pocit, že bola... že... že všetko čomu začínala veriť, je opäť len klamstvo.   
Tak ako vtedy, keď plakala naposledy a majster Yadis ju držal v náručí, vôbec po prvý raz k nej prejavil láskavosť tohto druhu... A teraz to bol Snoke, ktorý jej musel povedať, ako sa vecí majú, akoby to už sama dávno nevedela, že nie je ľahké zmeniť priateľa na nepriateľa, omnoho ľahšie je vziať si všetko a pošliapať dušu. 

Nech si ho Rey pokojne nechá, voči nej necíti nenávisť, no Ren zaplatí za to, že sa jej vysmial, že sa s ňou len zahrával. Zato bude práve ona jeho najhorším nepriateľom. 

***  
Stála tam vo svojom novom mäkkom župane, pripravená uložiť sa do postele a zabudnúť na všetko, čo by ju mohlo znepokojovať.   
No on zrejme nemal dosť.   
Lebo ho našla stáť pri jej stole, pri tom, ktorý nedávno takmer celkom zničil, keď sa vrátila z kúpeľne.  
Dnes tu predsa nemal byť, sám jej povedal, že za ním nemá chodiť a teraz bol zrazu tu, akoby...   
„Čo tu chceš?“ oslovila ho dosť nepriateľsky. S pripraveným mečom v ruke.   
„Takto sa so mnou zhovárať nebudeš...“ upozornil ju chladne, to čím bol ešte pred pár hodinami, akoby neexistovalo, akoby to všetko zmizlo len ...   
Mierila mu mečom rovno do tváre.   
„Vypadni!“   
To bolo všetko, čo mu mala v úmysle povedať. „A neopováž sa viac prejsť cez tú stenu...“  
„Predpokladám, že majster ti urobil tú láskavosť a povedal ti o našej dohode...“   
Nemala v úmysle ho vôbec počúvať, chcela byť len sama, priala si, aby si viac nedovolil len tak vstúpiť do jej osobného priestoru. A predpokladala, že najlepšou odpoveďou preňho bude jej meč. No zároveň aj. „Povedal mi o tom aký si podliak a zbabelec...“   
Jeho hnev, cítila ho, no priala si mať len tú silu ho dnes skutočne poraziť, dnes nedovoliť, aby nad ňou zvíťazili iné vplyvy.   
„Za toto ťa opäť dostanem, Lia... To všetko, čo si povedala budeš musieť odvolať... Ani to, že si za mnou plakala, nebude stačiť na to, aby som sa nad tebou zľutoval...“   
„Za tebou? Tak to určite...“ odsekla chladne. Chcela byť tou, ktorá bude udávať tón, tou, ktorej útoku sa bude musieť podriadiť, aj napriek nevýhodám, ktorým čelila.   
„Môžeš to popierať, koľko len chceš... ale mne je viac, než jasné, čo potrebuješ...“  
„Nič nevieš! Absolútne nič netušíš...“ pokúšala sa dostať z jeho zovretia.   
No on jej chytil ruku aj tú druhú, akoby chcel súboj ukončiť ešte skôr než vôbec začal. Vôbec to nebolo jemné zovretie ale dosť to bolelo, viac než predtým, keď ju len zdrapil za ruku.   
„Takto si bojoval aj s ňou, skôr než ťa totálne zničila, všakže.... žena ťa už raz dala dolu, tak by si si mal dávať pozor, aby sa ti to nestalo znovu, ja nebudem k tebe taká láskavá a nenechám ťa ležať v prachu...“ nemala v úmysle mu toho povedať ešte omnoho viac pripomenúť mu to poníženie, otvoriť jeho rany, len aby cítil, ako veľmi bolia všetky tie neviditeľné...   
Nemala rada tento spôsob boja, no musela sa podriadiť tomu otáčaniu, ktoré akoby nemala konca a zmieriť sa s tým, že jeden z mečov zrejme poškodí podlahu. A skôr pri ňom šlo o čisto hrubú silu, o fyzickú prevahu než o... čokoľvek iné.   
V župane sa jej nebojovalo práve najlepšie, ani on nebol z nanovlákna, neprispôsoboval sa jej pohybom, skôr zavadzal. Plietol sa jej pod nohy, tušila, že takto to nemôže ostať, že si bude musieť nájsť iné miesto na bývanie, miesto, kde sa bude skutočne cítiť v bezpečí.   
„Odvolaj to, čo si povedala, kým je ešte čas... Lia...“  
„Nič neodvolám... to ty mi za všetko zaplatíš...“   
„Len snívaj ďalej, dievčatko...“   
Ren to využíval a nútil ju ustupovať, okolo jej hlavy praskal jeho meč, cítila jeho ostrú žiaru tak blízko, snažila sa vymaniť z toho zovretia, nájsť v sebe ten druh surovej sily, ktorým by ho mohla pretlačiť.   
Nepotešilo ju, keby ju zasiahol do tváre, netúžila po takých jazvách, dosiaľ si nechala len jednu významnú a aj tá bola takpovediac takmer neviditeľná. Jedna z konfliktu s majstrom, podobná ako tá, ktorú mu vtedy od hnevu spôsobila ona, priam vtedy cítila, ako sa medzi nimi vyčistil vzduch a na druhý deň sa už spolu zhovárali, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo, sedela pri ňom, počúvala staré príbehy o sithoch a opäť ho uznávala ako tú najvyššiu autoritu, tentoraz to však bolo iné, tentoraz cítila len pohŕdanie a spravodlivý hnev.   
Kto mu dal právo len tak si vziať všetko a myslieť si, že sa mu všetci poklonia, akoby bol nejaký neobmedzený vládca. Aj on musí len poslúchať, slúžiť rádu a podriadiť sa pravidlám, nie je nedotknuteľný a od najvyššieho vodcu má teda poriadne ďaleko.   
Kým Snoke ho len skúša, on si vyberá stále len horšie a horšie možnosti.   
Bolesť na pleci, cítila ju, keď sa jej takmer vymkol z rúk a jeho meč sa zľahka dotkol jej pokožky.  
Rozliala sa ako hnev, do ktorého opäť vstúpila, hnev ktorý by sa nedal zastaviť, keby ten prekliaty župan, keby nestúpila na časť neho... keby ju on nepustil práve v tej chvíli, tej preňho správnej chvíli, ktorá spôsobila, že spadla na posteľ.   
No vôbec nie príjemným spôsobom. Čiastočne sa udrela o rám, nie tak silno, aby ju to úplne vyradilo z hry, no dostatočne na to, aby nedokázala hneď zareagovať, keď cítila ako jej meč padá, chcela si ho privolať späť, no jeho pohľad ju umlčal.   
Chvíľu sa pred ňou rozliehala tma, chvíľu s ňou bojovala a cítila, ako si k nej sadol.  
A potom to pocítila, pohladenie na úrovni jej pleca, blízko zranenia, blízko tej červenej čiary, no nie natoľko, aby jej to spôsobilo skutočnú bolesť.   
„Nie, je to hlboké zranenie, len povrchové, máš šťastie, že nemám v úmysle spôsobiť ti vážne poškodenie...“ povedal to miernejším tónom, bezpochyby preto, že na nej v podstate sedel, čo ho zrejme uspokojilo natoľko, že bol ochotný... No jeho meč, bol stále pred jej očami. „No budeš sa mi musieť ospravedlniť, budeš ma musieť poprosiť, aby som ťa pustil...“ to jej hovoril, keď sa na ňu dívali tie jeho čierne oči. „Ja čakám, Lia...“   
Vedela prečo sa správala tak iracionálne a nelogicky, prečo vôbec dúfala, že by mohol... stalo sa to z jednoduchého dôvodu, lebo cítila, jej telo cítilo, že to čo urobil, že to nie je len hra, akosi nedokázalo upustiť od tej možnosti, že je v rukách osoby, ktorá k nej patrí, ale zároveň aj... jej myseľ kričala, že je to len nejaké šialenstvo, ktorému ešte možno nerozumie, no je to len bohapustá lož... popletenie spôsobené len tomu, že uverila svojim vlastným túžbam. No zároveň vedela, že to nehovorí len tak, že práve teraz dusí v sebe hnev a ovláda sa, že túži potom, aby priznala svoju porážku... kvôli hlúpemu županu, keby ho mal oblečený on, namiesto svojho zvyčajného odevu, nepodarilo by sa mu...  
Hlava ju však bolela, bolo ťažké premýšľať, bolo ťažké... chcela si na to skrátka niečo dať... chcela, aby odišiel a nechal ju na pokoji... No nemohla potlačiť svoju vlastnú hrdosť.   
„Nič iné ti k tomu nepoviem, len to čo si už počul a môžem to aj zopakovať, ak sa to to nevrylo do pamäte dostatočne...“   
Cítila nárast jeho hnevu, čelila tej možnosti, že teraz jej skutočne ublíži, aj keď sa naučila milovať boj a nebáť sa žiadnych zranení, smrti z jeho rúk sa z neznámych príčin bála, akoby mohla toho roztrhnúť viac než jej vlastný život.   
„Ako chceš...“ jeho ruka sa stiahla, zanechala však za sebou pálenie, ktoré jej pripomínalo silu nového zranenia, až kdesi na inej úrovni, na úrovni duše. Lebo cítila, že toto nie je to, čo by jej mohol dať, že práve zranenia tohto druhú sú tie najhoršie, aj keď na prvý pohľad nemusia vyzerať až tak hrozivo...   
Niežeby myslela na tie veci, ktoré no cítila, že sila sa proti tomu stavia, že by toho obaja stratili veľa, teraz keď ju v takomto stave držal on, chápala prečo sila tak veľmi šalie, keď si chcú vzájomne ublížiť... prečo sa v nej takmer vytvárajú neviditeľné trhliny, keď sa ju snažia od seba oddeliť. No v tomto prípade nemôže počúvať silu, lebo je zaslepená tým svetlom, ktoré pozná z majstrovho pôsobenia, no on nie je jej majster, ani priateľ... A zároveň akoby aj on sám bol podvedený svojou vlastnou túžbou, ktorá ho nútila pochybovať o slovách sily a hľadať si cestu k osobe, ktorá bola preňho v podstate len jednou z tých neznámych súkromných predstáv. To všetko cítila, keď ju držal, keď čelila jeho hnevu s pokojom, uzavretá v sebe, v tom všetkom, čo ju majster naučil počas výcviku, napriek všetkému nebol v jej pohľade strach, ale vzdor.   
Zdvihol ju tak, prudko až sa musela nadýchnuť, aby...   
Stiahol jej župan z pliec, urobil to prudšie než predtým, keď... cítila opäť to nebezpečné ohrozenie, no jej sila ju k nemu volala, nemohla zniesť to volanie, ktoré pulzovalo celou jej pokožkou...  
Cítila ako sa jej hruď prudko zdvíhala a klesala, ako ťažko sa jej dýchalo, keď ju náhle zdvihol takýmto spôsobom, uvažovala nad tým, ktoré miesto na jej tele si to odpyká, ktoré bude čeliť zraneniu či... A nerozumela opäť nechápala, prečo ju všetko ťahá k nemu, k osobe, ktorá by sa mohla pokojne stať jej vrahom. Cítila ako sa jej hruď prudko dvíha a klesá, uvažovala nad tým, ktoré miesto na jej tele si to odpyká, ktoré bude čeliť zraneniu či... A nerozumela opäť nechápala, prečo ju všetko ťahá k nemu, k osobe, ktorá by sa mohla pokojne stať jej vrahom.   
Cítila sa malátne, kvôli... chcela si opäť ľahnúť, no samozrejme bez toho, aby bola v jeho moci... ignorovala to obklopenie silou, ktoré bolo ako liek na všetky zranenia, ktoré ju samú posilňovalo a zároveň jej vzalo niečo, o čom vedela, že to získava on...   
Zložil si rukavice, pustil jej ruky a ona chcela, pokúsila sa, niečo urobiť, no jeho myseľ ju opäť varovala, tlak jeho sily jej povolil len minimum pohybu, keď rozviazal aj uzol na jej župane, na jeho spodnej časti, tentoraz pomalšie a jemnejšie.   
„Zistím, čo je za tým Lia, prečo mi moja vlastná sila bráni, aby som sa ti pomstil, tak akoby som chcel... Zistím ako to zastaviť a potom ťa predo mnou nič neochráni...“   
„Stále iba sľuby, nič viac než...“  
Nech bude pred ním akokoľvek odhalená, nevzdá sa, nedopraje mu to potešenie, aby...  
Posunul sa, aby jej ho mohol vyzliecť úplne, no tentoraz nohavičky mala aj podväzok v ktorom nosievala meč. Niežeby jej čokoľvek z toho mohlo skutočne pomôcť, ak by...   
„Ale aj tak poznám spôsob, ako ťa potrestať... ako ti ublížiť viac než by ti mohol ublížiť môj meč...“   
Cítila ako ho nechal padnúť na zem, nespustený, sledovala ako sa jeho rúčka kotúľa ďalej... ten pohľad ju takmer stál posledné zvyšky síl.   
„Nie...“ vyslovila to slovo, aj keď si sila priala opäť, aj keď cítila ten tlak rozpoltenosti, ktorý musel cítiť aj on sám...   
„Stále ma chceš, aj napriek tomu, že pôjdem za ňou... nebudeš s tým môcť nič urobiť... budeš sa na to musieť len dívať...“  
To si len myslel, Snoke chce, aby tam bola, má tam svoju vlastnú úlohu, o ktorej on nevie, splní ju so všetkou radosťou a dúfa, že Rey ho tam zničí, ak sa to už nepodarilo jej kvôli istým dôvodom, ona by to urobiť mohla, urobí jej tú láskavosť, nebude viac cítiť žiadnu príťažlivosť sily... nebude sa viac obávať svojich vlastných citov.   
Priala si nikdy necítiť podobnú bolesť, nikdy nemyslieť, že by bolo nutné... A nebolo nič ľahšie než mu ju oplatiť.   
„Ak sa odtiaľ nevrátiš budem tancovať na tvojom hrobe...“ to bolo jedno z tých menej príjemných prísloví z jej rodnej domoviny, ktoré už dávno nemala možnosť použiť.   
„Nerob to, Lia... nepokúšaj sa ma ešte viac rozhnevať...“ varoval ju spôsobom, ktorým dal jasne najavo, čo ju čaká, ak si vyberie ... Cítila, že by mohol veľmi rýchlo opäť siahnuť po meči, alebo po...   
Dovolil jej klesnúť späť, sadol si tak, aby boli jej nohy voľné, tentoraz sa už skutočne mohla rozkročiť, no nijak zvlášť potom netúžila. Zbierala silu, aby sa mu mohla opäť postaviť na odpor...  
„Viem, že v skutočnosti to nechceš, potrebuješ odo mňa niečo iné...“  
„Mýliš sa,“ odsekla chladne a pokúsila sa pohnúť rukou, aby ho aspoň silou zhodila z postele, ak už nič iné. Sila sa však odmietla postaviť proti... ťahala ju smerom k nemu, akoby ... si priam užívala jej bezmocnosť... aj napriek tomu, že práve teraz by ju mohol zabiť, mohol by aj naplniť svoje hrozby a ...   
No skôr než v sebe našla, skôr než presvedčila samú seba.... pocítila opäť tlak jeho tela na svojom.   
Tvrdší, neúprosnejší než predtým.   
Uvoľnil si nohavice, iba tak akoby to stačilo na to, aby mu mala práve teraz kvôli tomu...   
„Tak to sa radšej neodvažuj...“ varovala ho tentoraz ona, odhodlaná sa mu pomstiť za...   
A začala sa brániť, aspoň fyzicky, aj keď cítila stále obmedzenia svojho menšieho zranenia a svojej hlavy, ktorá sa akosi nezrovnala s prudkým kontaktom s posteľou.   
Držal jej ruky za hlavou. Cítila len temnotu jeho pohľadu, len nepokoj, ktorý bol silnejší než túžba. Len hrdosť, ktorá jej nedovolila nechať sa zlomiť.   
„Vezmem si všetko, čo budem chcieť, ty ma ešte až tak dobre nepoznáš, to čo si videla predtým, ešte zďaleka nič nebolo... Nikdy viac nezopakuj tie urážky, nikdy viac sa to neopováž urobiť...“ povedal jej, akoby ju priam vyzýval k tomu, aby to teraz urobila, aby mu uľahčila tú možnosť, že by....   
„Presne to sa dalo od teba, čakať, že...“  
Chcela hovoriť, no nemohla, postupne strácala tú možnosť, už len preto, lebo pocítila trestajúci bozk na svojich perách.   
Chcela sa ho striasť zabrániť tomu, aby a zároveň sa v nej prebúdzali tie vlny spokojnosti, spojené s jeho tesnou blízkosťou. Bol ťažší než čakala, držal ju spôsobom, na ktorý nebola zvyknutá a ktorý ju oslaboval viac než čakala.   
Tá šialená istota, že k sebe patria, vymykajúca sa jej mysli aj všetkému čo si o ňom práve teraz myslela, bola zrazu tu, tá šialená istota, ktorej sa túžila poddať alebo ju v sebe navždy zabiť, že k sebe patria aj proti svojej vôli a nemôžu uniknúť tomu pocitu.   
Neodpovedala na jeho bozky, bola ľadová, chladná, akoby ... Nútila ho vzdať to, nútila ho chcieť viac než len...   
Keď pokračoval sladkou cestou, ktorá zo sebou prinášala rozkoš aj bolesť. Keď si ju týmto spôsobom, akoby chcel označiť za svoju, akoby si prial, aby pochopila, že nie je možné...   
Keď pochopila, že ju nepustí bez ohľadu na to, že im toto spojenie, nespôsobí toľko potešenia, akoby ... keď cítila ako sa sila v nej napína oproti tej jeho, ako hľadá východisko a márne sa pokúša čerpať so svetla, ktoré práve teraz necíti.   
Držal ju len ako nepriateľa, jeho dotyky boli skôr mechanické a trestajúce, akoby myslel len na to, čo chce dosiahnuť, len na to, aby pokazil všetko, čo... len na svoje vlastné túžby... Temnota ho teraz úplne pohltila, chcel jej len dokázať, že je porazená, chcel jej len ublížiť... cítila, že v ňom práve teraz ustúpilo všetko svetlo... vďaka nej, vďaka tomu čo mu povedala, sa jeho rozpoltenosť zmiernila v jej neprospech. A ona bola v pasci, nemohla ho poraziť, jej telo to odmietalo, chcelo od neho niečo iné a ona nemala čas s ním vyjednávať.   
„Takto nie, láska moja...“ Cítila že ho musí zastaviť, aby neurobil tú chybu, ktorá... videla osoby takto zničené, majster jej ich ukázal, zabíjala ich vrahov, ako jedno z cvičení, ktoré... videla ako v ich očiach vyhasína všetko a sledovala ako sa do očí ich obetí vrátilo svetlo, keď im on pomohol aby zahnal svoju vlastnú bolesť. Ona sa nemienila stať jednou z nich, hľadala únik akýkoľvek, snažila sa opäť zrkadliť svetlo, ktoré jej bolo odopreté, opäť ho v ňom nájsť. Už nikdy ho tak nenazve, čoskoro bude preč a ona bude viesť iný život, príde čas aj na pomstu, ale nie teraz, teraz mu nedovolí, aby v nej zabil všetko, čo potrebovala, aby dokázala prežiť...   
Musela zabudnúť, na to, že ju chce zradiť, na to, že chce patriť inej, aby nebola obeťou, aby on sám seba nepoznačil len temnotou, nechcela mu dať ten druh daru.   
„Prosím, nesnaž sa zničiť všetko, čo nás... nerob to, nie takto...“ nevzala svoje slová späť, nevzdala sa samej seba, no potrebovala ten rozpor získať späť, jej temnota potrebovala poznať to svetlo.   
„Dovoľ mi sa ťa dotknúť... chcem sa ťa dotýkať, prosím... Ren...“  
Pomaly pustil jednu z jej rúk, tú druhú však aj naďalej pevne držal, takmer až bolestivo.   
Nedôveroval jej, vedela to a snažila sa zniesť ten pocit, tak dlho ako to len bude nutné. Lebo si priala, aby jej veril, nezabudla na to, čo spolu ešte nedávno zažili... no nemohla prestať myslieť ani na... to ako rýchlo sa toho všetkého dokázal vzdať... kvôli snu, ktorý... kvôli osobe, ktorá si už vybrala inú cestu, ona to pochopila, keď ju Aiden odmietol, keď sa od nej odvrátil vedela, že na to mal svoje dôvody, dôvody, ktoré ho nútili k tomu, aby to urobil, vedela, že ho nemôže prinútiť, aby ju prijal... že je to jeden z bojov, ktoré nemôže vyhrať, ak ju odmieta prijať takú akou je... ak si myslí, že iná Lia, tá o ktorej si myslel, že by sa nechala ním viesť, bola tou, ktorou by dokázala byť.   
No tieto veci sa musela naučiť sama, musela ich prijať bez cudzej pomoci, nemohol jej vtom pomôcť nikto, prijať ten pocit, že niekedy je prehra nevyhnutná a je nutné sa posunúť ďalej, že nie všetci sa pred nami sklonia a ponúknu nám to, čo práve chceme či potrebujeme, že niekedy neexistujú cesty späť...   
Ren to ešte nepochopil, ešte stále žil v tom rozpore, ktorý ona niekedy potrebovala a niekedy nenávidela. A práve teraz chcel zničiť aj to posledné, čo...  
Vedela, že ho tak či tak bude kvôli tomu nenávidieť, to všetko však v sebe nateraz uzavrela.   
Teraz je to on, kto vyhral, musí to akceptovať, musí to prijať, preto aby mala možnosť žiť pre tie ďalšie boje.   
Pomaly pustil aj tú druhu... stále ešte čiastočne ovládaná tou nepríjemnou malátnosťou siahla na jeho chrbát a jemne rozopínala... Nechávala časti jeho odevu padnúť, on ju ešte stále pevne držal, jeho bozky, jeho starostlivosť o jej telo, bola stále ešte poznačená drsnosťou a hnevom. Cítila sa nimi stále ešte poznačená, jej túžba, akoby ustupovala do úzadia pred zvláštnym druhom strachu, že osoba, ktorú by sme mohli milovať, by nám mohla aj skutočne ublížiť, mohla by zničiť všetko, čo bolo tak starostlivo chránené a budované... mohla by sledovať ako sa všetko triešti na kúsky a zanecháva za sebou len spúšť.   
Cítila ho celého, bez zovretia oblečenia, bez akejkoľvek masky, ktorá by mohla zakryť... jeho snahu rozpútať peklo...   
Jeho oči sa ešte stále nezbavili tej temnoty, no opäť cítila aj to svetlo, ktoré sa jej dotýkalo omnoho láskavejšie než predtým, ktoré z nej nerobilo len jeho majetok, vedela, že to nestačí, na to, aby... ale aspoň nateraz... mohla čiastočne kontrolovať svoj vlastný strach.  
Prijala ho do svojho objatia, cítila ako jej telo opäť podliehalo tým príjemným pocitom, ale zároveň aj... nevyhla sa napätiu, spojeného s ... vstúpil do nej prudšie než predtým... jeho pohľad bol stále... ako pohľad víťaza, ktorý si len ...   
Víťazstvá sú však krehké... a rýchlo sa na ne zabúda pod vplyvom tých nových, pod vplyvom tých silnejších...  
Zaťala nechty do jeho chrbta, spôsobila mu bolesť, aby nezabudol na jej vlastnú, aby kontroloval svoj vlastný hnev. Nepustila ho, kým čakal, kým cítila ako jej vlastné telo prijalo jeho samého... kým neboli jeho bozky a láskanie, spojené s menšou hrozbou, kým nebola schopná prijať aj jeho temnotu.   
Kontrolovala ju natoľko, aby im obom neublížil, no bol to iný druh pocitu, skôr ďalší boj, než...  
No aj tak jej slasť bola aj bolesťou, bola aj nesmiernou túžbou, ktorá sa znásobovala, aj proti jej vôli.   
Napol akoby bol vo svetle aj v temnote, keď ho ona bozkávala, keď mu ona dávala najavo, že by k nej mohol patriť, keby... jej bol ochotný dať všetko... keby rozumel tomu, čo to znamená...  
On jej však nechcel rozumieť, rozumel len jej telu, a to nestačilo na to, aby ... Jej prudkosť sa spájala s tou jeho, poznačila si ho za svojho, vždy keď presiahol hranicu, pripomenula mu, že on môže cítiť bolesť, našla si cestu k jeho mysli, dovolila mu cítiť to, čo cítila ona... tak hlboko ako to len bolo možné... prijať prehru.  
Temnota konzumovala všetko v nej, keď sa ich spojenie stávalo menej ľudským a viac bojom o moc, bojom o to, kto dosiahne viac... Priala si pohltiť ho celého, pevne ho objať a nedovoliť mu, aby sa odvážil od nej niekedy odvrátiť.   
Priala si len nájsť miesto kam zalezie, aby si mohla liečiť svoje rany, no vedela, že ju tak ľahko nepustí, že bude musieť počkať, ešte istý čas, kým... si bude myslieť, že dosiahol jej zlomenie.   
Dosiahnutie slasti, akoby nebolo celkom spojené s ľudskosťou, ale len s potreboval cítiť to, čo je odopierané...   
Prestala myslieť, mohla len cítiť tlak jeho tela, neúprosnosť toho, ako si ju vzal, len bolesť spojenú s rozkošou, keď mu ona dávala najavo, že ju prežila s ním, že ho prinútila, aby počkal, kým... neboli obaja pripravení...  
Myslenie sa však vráti až príliš rýchlo, až príliš rýchlo si uvedomí, že spojenia boli rozdelené a temnota je všetko, čo ostalo...   
Snažila sa odtiahnuť, stratiť kontakt s jeho telom, aby...   
„Nie, Lia... ostaneš tu...“   
No on jej nedovolil sa od neho úplne odvrátiť, dotkol sa jej spánok, ktorý jej telo potrebovalo, aby prekonalo...   
a potom sa jej znovu dotkol hnev, akoby jej dal tú silu, akoby prekonal tú únavu a ona si uvedomila, že drží svoj meč.   
Že stojí na nohách.   
Použila ho, keď vstal aj on... poznačila si ho, tiež len zľahka, a nie tak hlboko, aby...  
No on ju opäť nútil ustupovať.  
Jeho meč rozbil takmer všetko, čo mu prišlo do cesty, preto zúrila ešte viac, že práve jej izba má byť takto zničená.   
A opäť strácala pôdu pod nohami. Niečoho sa však zachytila.  
Tentoraz do svojho kresla, bieleho, no podobného ako to ktoré mal v izbe on. Podobný nábytok, podobný štýl, len menej... Tie čisté línie, akoby ju zrádzali, boli také mäkké, bolo také príjemné v ňom chvíľu oddychovať.   
Sadla si, aby sa jej nekrútila hlava a čakala... na to, či príde bližšie alebo... sa rozhodne pre ústup.   
Sledovala červenú čiaru na jeho hrudi, len nedávno mu ju liečila a teraz bola poznačená ňou.   
„Toto bude možno tiež významná jazva...“ povedal, akoby len tak... skúšal čo to s ňou urobí, keď...  
Bola šialená od hnevu cítila ako sa to šialenstvo dotýka aj jeho a opäť ho chcela aj keď sa to vymykalo všetkému čo... by mala práve teraz cítiť, sila ju dohnala až k tomu, až natoľko si priala z neho čerpať.   
Urobil pár krokov smerom k nej. No veľmi sa mu to nedarilo... bol... povedzme, že ... už oddýchnutý viac než by mal... no ona vedela, že možno nebude môcť chodiť, ak mu dovolí, aby... Snoke ju za to zrejme zabije, ak nebude schopná... No nemohla spustiť oči z tej možnosti, z toho šialenstva, ktoré pulzovalo v nej a potrebovala sa ho zbaviť.   
A bezpochyby bol tiež na pokraji svojich možností...  
„Ak pustíš meč, pustím ho aj ja...“ vyzvala ho. „Ak sa teda nebojíš, že by som to nemusela dodržať...“   
Urobil to. Dosť to na ňu zapôsobilo, tá možnosť, že aj jej ruka klesla presne vtedy, ako tá jeho, že ju poslúchne, len preto, aby... mohol byť s ňou...   
Pristúpil k nej a posunul ju nižšie. Dotkol sa jej bokov, rozovrela nohy a opäť bol v jej objatí.  
Opäť necítila nič viac než jeho.   
Bozkávala ho ako zbavená zmyslov, akoby ona čerpala z tej jeho temnoty. A priala si, aby si tú jazvu skutočne nechal, aby jej patrila...   
„Lia...“ spôsob, akým vyslovil jej meno, keď ... ju takmer dohnal do krajnosti... takmer ju prinútil zabudnúť na to všetko, na akúkoľvek inú túžbu len...  
„Nikam ťa nepustím, si môj, Ren... zapamätaj si to, že si len a len môj...“


	8. 7. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skutočná bojová misia. No Ren nie je o všetkom informovaný.

7\. kapitola  
Obliekala si svoje obľúbené bojové šaty.   
Aspoň tak nazývala tie, ktoré inak označovala ako svoje špeciálne šťastné. Boli čierne, sami o sebe, akoby produkovali istý druh temnej a nebezpečnej energie, pamätali si jej boje, tie najhoršie, ktoré mala možnosť podstúpiť, okrem menšej ochrannej rukavice, ktorú nosila predtým si teraz zvolila tie hrubšie a NB technológiu si pridala k nim.   
„Veľmi sa mi v nich páčiš...“ povedal jej Ren, pred ktorým sa takpovediac musela prezliekať, keďže jej izba bola v dezolátnom stave a prebiehala v nej rozsiahla rekonštrukcia.   
Stál za ňou v jej tesnej blízkosti a dal jej jeden z tých zmierlivých bozkov na krk, ktoré by ju snáď mali presvedčiť o tom, že je medzi nimi všetko v poriadku. Nebolo. No Lia dokázala byť milá a dobrá, keď sa potrebovala zotaviť, a keďže práve teraz jej nedal žiadnu možnosť úniku, musela sa zmieriť s tým, že ešte istý čas ho bude musieť znášať. No nezabudla na nič čo sa stalo a mienila z toho vyvodiť dôsledky.   
„Sú také iné, než tie ostatné...“   
„Vtom sa bezpochyby nemýliš...“  
Lia bola v poriadku, len vďaka NB technológii ktorú nosila vo svojom šperku, aktivovala sa potom, ako jej telo povedzme, že došlo do istého kritického bodu. Okrem toho mala za sebou aj sken hlavy, počas ktorého sa našťastie neprejavili žiadne výrazné a nebezpečné zmeny, len musela istý čas brať lieky proti bolesti.  
Našťastie však bola pripravená zvládnuť Snokovu misiu, čo bolo jej jediné šťastie, lebo už aj tak sa dosť hneval, kvôli tomu, že si nestihla prečítať materiály, ktoré jej poslal.   
O pohybe predmetov však toho práve teraz vedela viac než dosť, keďže v jej izbe takpovediac lietalo všetko rôznymi smermi a ani posteľ neostala ušetrená, proste sa na troch miestach zlomila a ona si už ani celkom nepamätala ako k tomu asi tak došlo.   
„Je v poriadku aj to čo mám pod nimi?“ provokovala ho ďalej. Trochu miernejšie než predtým, no dostatočne na to, aby kvôli nej aspoň na chvíľu strácal hlavu.   
Našťastie jej skriňa bola ako tank impéria a prežila skoro všetko, šaty aj bielizeň ostali nedotknuté.   
Dala si svoju obľúbenú čiernu spodnú bielizeň s jemnou čipkou. Svoju takpovediac šťastnú, v ktorej ešte nikdy nezlyhala a vskutku nikdy nemala problém ani s pásom na meč, ktorý k nej patril.   
„Samozrejme, Lia... vskutku veľmi oceňujem tvoju... snahu, no nezabúdaj, že ten pohľad patrí len a len mne... Ostaneš hosťom v mojej posteli, kým sa nevrátim, dobre?“ bol to skôr príkaz, než prosba vedela to, časť z nej sa túžila tejto prosbe podriadiť. Keby on... ale zároveň aj... chcel jej predsa ublížiť, keby ho nezastavila... mráz jej prešiel po chrbte, keď si uvedomila, čo všetko mohli vtedy obaja stratiť, ako veľmi by ho nenávidela, keby jej ublížil týmto spôsobom...  
„Ako si želáte, veliteľ Ren...“ povedala mu, to čo chcel počuť, neznepokojovala ho svojimi obavami ani tým, čo bude nasledovať, keď sa vrátil, lebo to bude niečo, čo sa mu ani vo sne...   
Vlastne, keď sa vrátia obaja, až vtedy uvidí, s kým má tú česť.   
Stále nevedel, že ide aj ona a jej to tak vyhovovalo. Jej misia sa ho aj tak netýkala.   
Bola to len jej a Snokova záležitosť, na čo ju ešte raz dôrazne upozornil, aj keď mala dovolené vziať si svojich trooperov, aby ju kryli... čo by však nemal byť problém, v celom tom rozruchu sa aj tak stratia.   
„Isteže, ale čo potom, keď sa vrátiš?“ nedala mu len tak ľahko pokoj, nemala v úmysle mu pripomínať jeho plány, vedela, že potom by už zrejme úplne stratila trpezlivosť...  
„Neviem, Lia... na to ti práve teraz nemôžem dať jednoznačnú odpoveď...“ niečo v jeho sile, akoby sa menilo, keď to povedal, niečo z tej bolesti, ktorú potom cítila posilnilo jej odhodlanie.   
Ako inak.  
Čo iné mohol povedať, keď dúfal len... nútila sa k ovládaniu, musí sa ovládať a musí byť pripravená na...  
Nevie o čo prichádza. Dala by mu všetko, keby... To čo naposledy povedala, ani ona sama nebrala úplne vážne, mala udretú hlavu, túžila len potom, mať pri sebe svojho bojovníka sily... chcela, aby skutočne patril k nej, ale on... Majster jej sprístupnil pár poznámok urobil to, dostala od neho aj iné veci, svoj meč, ktorý spolu robili, ten nový, nebezpečnejší než jej predošlý, no ešte ho neotvorila, lebo to, že jej ho poslal, že jej dal všetko do rúk, znamenalo, že sa spojil so silou, nestratila to, vedela to, cítila to, keď ten okamih prišiel, vedela, že by nemala smútiť, že tak je to správne a on sám už bol na tú možnosť pripravený, no aj tak sa kvôli tomu cítila sama, aj tak kvôli tomu zbierala sily, aby prijala to, čo bolo zakódované v tých poznámkach, aby sa zmierila aj s možnou stratou, ďalšej osoby, ktorá mohla byť pre ňu dôležitá, no zrejme nikdy nebude.   
Vybral si inak a s tým nemohla nič urobiť, len aspoň čiastočne utlmiť tú bolesť a dúfať, že...  
„Ale aj tak mi dokážeš hovoriť také veci... aj tak to urobíš a potom si myslíš, že...“ nemala v úmysle sa s ním hádať, ale... „Ani druhá strana to neocení, ak nebudeš vedieť, čo chceš, Ren...“  
To bolo všetko, čo mu povedala, predtým než si vzal svoj meč a bolo viac než jasné, že on bude tou osobou, ktorá odíde ako prvá.   
Odíde, aj keď...  
No oni sú stále jeho rodina, stále sú súčasťou tých pút, ktoré nemôže úplne zničiť, ani ona nezabudla na tú svoju aj keď ňou nebola prijatá. Možno stále nad ním majú moc... väčšiu než by kedy mohla mať ona...   
„Ja viem čo chcem, Lia... veľmi dobre to viem...“   
Ešte raz sa k nemu obrátila. Opäť ovládaná nepokojom, že sa niečo stane, niečo nad čím nebude mať kontrolu a on možno...  
Pochopila, že on nie je jej bojovníkom sily, keď jej niečo také povedal a pritom...   
Ona možno nemôže úplne zmierniť jeho rozpoltenosť, nemala to ešte všetko prečítané, bolo to písané vo veršoch v starom dialekte, žiadalo si to čas a trpezlivosť, ktorú nemala...   
Túžila mu povedať niečo iné než predtým, chcela mu povedať, aby si dával pozor, aby ho Rey nezabila.... Aby jej nedovolil vyhrať... A nepodliehal slabostiam, ktoré by...  
No nemohla, svoje slová vziať späť nemienila, tak ako on nevzal späť tie svoje.   
Ak sa vráti tak či tak bude jej nepriateľom. Tak či tak bude proti nemu sama, no možno nie... Aj ona je predsa v ohrození a nevie čo sa môže stať, no tento druh ohrozenia ju vzrušuje.  
Ešte raz sa vrátila späť do jeho náručia, pobozkala ho, ako svojho, akoby bol jej aj keď vedela, že...   
A potom ho nechala nasadiť si masku. Cítila ako sa jeho tvár pred ňou aj pred všetkými uzavrela.   
Majster, teraz si vezmem váš meč, uvidíme, či bude lepší, ako ten, ktorý Ren dokázal poraziť. Sľúbili ste mi, že bude... a ja tomu verím...   
Vzala do rúk rúčku a snažila sa nemyslieť na to, ako sa raz s jednou podobnou hrala, keď pocítila isté túžby a ako ju majster upozornil na to, aby radšej použila ruky, že to bude pre ňu bezpečnejšie a on aspoň nebude musieť...  
Teraz jej to pripadalo smiešne, aká bola vtedy zahanbená, ako sa vtedy bála pred neho predstúpiť, no on čakal, on ju postupne volal späť k sebe, pochopila, že mal pravdu, používala rúčku už len na to, k čomu bola určená...   
Otvorila meč, sledovala ako sa rozvinul, ako ten posledný dar, ktorý, cítila jeho ľahkosť, jej ruka, akoby k nemu patrila už od začiatku, akoby zanechávala za sebou to staré a definitívne si vzala to nové, ten kameň bol nestabilný... cítila to, keď ho vzala do rúk a chvíľu si vtedy aj myslela, že nebude možné ho použiť, ale neskôr...  
Cítila sa úžasne, keď ho sledovala, keď sa dívala na ich posledné spoločné dielo, bola v ňom časť jej duše aj časť toho, čo jej chcel majster naposledy odovzdať.   
Opäť si verila, tak ako veril on jej, keď sa stala dedičkou jeho tajomstiev a nebola povinná ich všetky odovzdať Prvému rádu. Ona mohla rozhodnúť o tom, ktoré sa stanú súčasťou ich systému a ktoré budú navždy patriť len a len jej.   
Chvíľu sa jej zdalo, akoby opäť stál za ňou, akoby jeho vysoká postava opäť sprevádzala jej kroky, opäť do nej vlievala novú energiu. Cítila tú silu, to svetlo aj temnotu, lebo aj jej majster bol bojovníkom sily, z väčšej časti Sith, no čiastočne cítil aj svetlo, ako niečo čo...   
Ďakujem majster Yadis, nikdy nezabudnem na všetko, čo ste pre mňa urobili. Nikdy vás nesklamem. Vaša dcéra na vás nezabudne, no dovolí vám odpočívať v sile.   
Cítila ako sa jej tá energia dotkla, bolo to ako pohladenie, to najnežnejšie aké kedy od neho poznala, ako istota, že už raz bola pre niekoho dôležitá a bude ňou znovu.   
***

To meno bolo ako nádej.  
Z toho mena sa jej krútila hlava a bola viac než pripravená, keď ich loď pristála s menším oneskorením, ako tie patriace k veliteľovmu útoku, neďaleko povstaleckej základne.   
Jej trooperi prešli do formácie, ktorú si pre nich vytvorila, už spolu párkrát bojovali pri menších úlohách, preto o nej nepochybovali.   
„Je vám všetko jasné? Hláste sa podľa potreby a postupujte... Buďte pripravení na všetky alternatívy...“  
„Rozkaz, generálka...“   
Zaznelo zo všetkých strán, skôr než sa dvere otvorili a potom prišiel čas stretnúť sa s nepriateľmi.   
Nechávala všetko za sebou, svoju silu ukrývala, postupovala v tieňoch, ovládala formáciu, nechávala ich preskupovať sa, no zatiaľ sa nepliesť do cesty predvoju.  
Ich úloha bola iná.   
Cítila silu Kyla Rena, no snažila sa k nej nepribližovať ani myšlienkami ani nijako inak.  
Aj tú druhú.   
Tú, ktorá znamenala, že by mohla prehrať, no nepripúšťala si tú možnosť, nemala sa s ňou teraz stretnúť, Snoke jej dal jasnú úlohu, žiadne strácanie času s nepodstatnými bytosťami.   
Ona mala len jediný cieľ, jediný cieľ, ktorému podriadila všetko ostatné.   
***  
Jeden úder.  
Čistý, takmer až bezbolestný, väzeň padol tvárou k zemi a ona sa ponáhľala von.   
Také boli rozkazy, nikam sa nedívať, žiadne improvizácie, len únik sily, ktorý cítila kdesi pod svojimi nohami.   
Trooperi si viedli dobre, vyčistili jej vzduch, ona postupovala, oni tiež...   
A takisto aj oheň.   
Samodeštrukcia základne sa začala odpočítavať, mala málo času, bežala, cítila len ...  
Musela skočiť, vyliezť a zrazu bola vonku. Zrazu cítila na tvári ten ostrý dotyk temnoty. 

***  
„Amelia...“   
Keď sa otočila, zrazu stála pred ňou a ona nevedela, čo by jej mala povedať.   
A nebola jedinou osobou, ktorá sa k nej zrazu priblížila.   
Si ako moja dcéra, Lia... svetlo vo mne ťa chce chrániť, ale temnota... ťa potrebuje pripraviť na možnosť, že by si mohla... spomenula si na slová svojho majstra, na to zrejme jediné skutočné a pravdivé vyznanie v jej živote, keď pred ňou stál aj Ren.   
Nepýtal sa jej na to, čo tu robí, vyzeral, takpovediac nie práve najlepšie, jeho odev aj výraz tváre svedčili o tom, že má za sebou dosť drsný boj. No práve teraz cítila jeho ruku, jeden druh toho zvláštneho objatia, ktoré...  
„Toto je moja študentka, tá ktorú som si vybral, nemôžeš ju nijak ovplyvniť a nemôžeš zmeniť to, čo sa stalo... toto je teraz môj život...“ to jediné povedal skôr než...   
Ich obklopili trooperi, ktorí sa k nej vrátili. Skôr než ona ustúpila k tým svojim. Ren jej to dovolil, bola to predsa jeho matka, nech už to bolo medzi nimi akokoľvek zložité.   
A takisto aj tí jeho, zrejme očakávali ďalšie rozkazy.   
„Čo to má znamenať?“   
„Chcel som, aby to vedela, aby pochopila, kam patrím...“   
„Áno, ale... povedal si predsa, že...“  
„Ani ty si mi nepovedala všetko, nepovedala si mi, že sem za mnou prídeš...“   
„Nemohla som... Najvyššie rozkazy ma viazali mlčanlivosťou... “   
„Ani ja, potreboval som sa s ňou opäť stretnúť, aby som pochopil, čo skutočne...“   
Neverila mu.   
Nemohla len tak uveriť, že by... Ponúkali sa jej iné vysvetlenia.   
„Ľúbim ťa, Lia... snáď si si nemyslela, že by som ťa len tak dokázal opustiť, kvôli osobe, ktorá sa stala mojím smrteľným nepriateľom...“  
Nerozumela tomu o čo mu ide, prečo teraz zrazu hovorí také veci, ktoré sú pre ňu absolútne mätúce.   
Prečo to hovorí pred ich divíziou, ktorá ich pozorne počúvala. A toto neboli slová určené pre ich tenké uši.   
„Veliteľ Ren... toto je naposledy, čo... neuvedomujete si kde sa nachádzame a čo...“  
„Viem veľmi dobre, kde sa nachádzame Lia... nemyslím si, že máme dôvod niečo tajiť...“  
„Ale...“   
Obrátil svoju pozornosť k Trooperom.   
„Tu sme skončili...“ bez toho, aby stiahol ruku z jej... skrátka bola absolútne vedľa už len preto, že to zrazu len tak urobil, no tušila že na to má dôvody, ktoré nepotrebuje poznať.   
„Rozkaz, pane...“   
No nech si nemyslí, že tým to skončilo, že mu opäť na to len tak skočí... Jeho matka ju už aj tak pozná, možno lepšie než on sám, nič neznamená, že podporuje tú fámu, že sú... v podstate ani nevedela čím vlastne teraz sú, aj keď to on prejavil práve teraz tak oficiálne, čo sa jej však vôbec nezdalo.   
„Čo ste vlastne urobili, veliteľ Ren?“  
„To sa dozvieš, už čoskoro...“ pošepol jej, skôr než sa nalodili.   
Trval na tom, aby šla s ním a ona sa pred troopermi s ním rozhodne nemohla naťahovať.   
No aj tak nebola úplne spokojná s tým, už si takmer zvykla na myšlienku, že sa ho tak či tak zbaví a Ren zrazu pôsobil tak pokojne, tak vyrovnane, akoby ho vôbec netrápilo, že...   
To, že jej prejavoval priazeň pred vojakmi bolo každopádne nebezpečné pre ňu aj pre...  
„O čo ti ide?“   
Pýtala sa ho znovu, keď sedeli na miestach im pridelených a nechali nižšie zložky riadiť loď.   
„Žeby Snoke nejakým spôsobom... zasiahol aj do tohto, že by to nebola len náhoda, že práve teraz Ren zmenil farbu len tak, aj keď bolo očividné, že... Myslieť na to, bolo nepríjemné, priala si skôr vyhnúť sa podobným úvahám.   
„Všetko dopadlo nad očakávania, vskutku to vyšlo tak, ako sme si naplánovali, čo sa nestáva až tak často, všakže?“  
„Áno, ale...“   
Kylo Ren sa k nej len opäť takmer až dôverne naklonil.  
„Všetko čo teraz chcem je vyzliecť ti tieto šaty a... osláviť naše víťazstvo, tak ako sa patrí...“   
Len dúfala, že nikto nepočúva, že sú všetci zaujatí plnením rozkazov.   
Vyzlieť jej šaty, z nanovlákna, tak na to si ešte počká, neprezradí mu ako sa to robí, ani keby sa jej opäť vyhrážal a nemá v úmysle s ním ísť do postele a nič oslavovať.   
Aspoň nie, kým nepochopí, ak vôbec pochopí, čo sa to práve stalo a prečo mala teraz pocit, akoby skôr prehrala než...   
„Kylo...“ skúsila to s jeho prvým menom, znelo to dosť zvláštne, no zrejme by ho viac nahnevalo, keby ho nazvala Benom, ale ona už s ním začala strácať trpezlivosť.   
„Neskúšaj moju trpezlivosť aj ja som len človek... som len človek, ktorý potrebuje...“   
„Viem presne čo potrebuješ...“ prerušil ju stále tým zvláštnym tónom, ktorý ju len utvrdil v tom, že sa buď zbláznil on, alebo ona.  
„Ak sa so mnou zahrávaš, vieš kde skončí môj nový meč... predpokladám, že to tušíš a nie je nutné to zdôrazňovať...“   
„Stretol som sa s ním...“ povedal len tak mimochodom, akoby o nič nešlo, no v jeho očiach bola smrť.   
„O čom to...“  
„Bolo to naše posledné stretnutie, ak vieš na čo myslím a ja som vedel, bol som si istý kam sa chcem vrátiť a čo je pre mňa dôležité, keď sa ho dotkol môj meč...“   
„O kom to...“  
„Hovoril o tebe, akoby si mu patrila, akoby si myslel, že ťa pokojne môže získať späť kedykoľvek si zmyslí...“   
„Kto...“  
Jej podozrenia sa potvrdili, od toho útoku, mala pocit, že to bol on, kto dokázal urobiť niečo také...  
„Budeš naňho myslieť aj teraz, keď je už mŕtvy?“  
Aiden.  
Pochopila, že hovoril o ňom, že on sa musel pridať, po svojom odchode zrejme...  
Na ich stranu ho dostať nikdy nemohla, samozrejme si zvolil tú...   
„Pochopil som čo sa môže stať, ak ťa spustím z očí...“ 

„To ani zďaleka nie je všetko, čoho by si sa mal báť, Ren... Áno, budem naňho myslieť, ale inak než si myslíš, nestál za to, aby ma to znepokojovalo... a možno ani nikto iný, koho som doteraz stretla...“ provokovala ho viac než spokojne. „No verím, že už čoskoro si nájdem inú zábavu...“  
„To ti nedovolím, nebudeš myslieť na nikoho iného okrem mňa...“   
„Samozrejme, že nie, kto iný než ty mi dokáže tak popliesť hlavu...“ čiastočne si z neho aj uťahovala, keď mu to povedala. „Vieš predsa, čo musíš urobiť, Ren, aby som ... bola len tvoja... od teba závisí... čo s nami bude...“ bola to pravda, lebo ona si bola istá tým, čo chce, kým jej bojovník sily na to zrejme ešte dosiaľ neprišiel. V jeho momentálnom správaní cítila Snokovu ruku, on sám vedel, čo naňho platí, nepochybovala o tom, že ako jeho majster vie veľmi dobre čo s ním urobiť, aby ho podriadil svojim plánom. Ona sama sa už veľakrát presvedčila o tom, že aj keď si myslela, že svojmu majstrovi vzdoruje, skutočnosti to bol on, kto rozhodoval o tom, k čomu sa napokon prikloní.   
Pošepkala mu to tak, aby ten rozhovor aspoň čiastočne ostal súkromný, no nevyzeralo to tak, že by trooperov trápilo to, o čom spolu hovoria ich velitelia.   
Nevedela, že spozná až takú silnú bolesť, keď dospeje k presvedčeniu, že on nikdy neprestane túžiť po nej. Po osobe, ktorej sa nielenže nechce, ale ani nikdy nemôže vyrovnať. Mal to byť len žart, len podpichnutie, ale keď to vyslovila uvedomila si, že jej na tom záleží... na tom, aby túžil po nej, na tom, aby bola aj ona jedinou osobou, ktorú bude považovať za svoju ... Nie je ako Rey, nemôže byť.   
Nikdy nebude taká čistá, taká nevinná, nemá to v sebe... Vždy na sebe bude niesť pečať toho prekliatia, temná strany sily ju skonzumovala celú, ten druh pôvabu, ktorý má v sebe Rey, ona nikdy nezíska. Čistá temnota v nej, je tým vďaka čomu by ňou ona sama opovrhovala.   
Mala by sa hnevať, mala by túžiť po jeho smrti, chcel ju predsa takmer až znásilniť, keď... no ona mu potom dovolila, aby... už sa v sebe ani ona vôbec nevyznala.   
A neurobila ani... dosiaľ neurobila nič preto, aby... a boli spolu a ona riskovala, že možno... no chcela to riskovať... uvedomila si, že si to tak želá, jednoducho podstúpiť to riziko...  
„Áno, je mi jasné, čo potrebuješ...“ povedal to len tak, až si chvíľu myslela, že jej môže rozumieť.   
Dotkol sa jej mysle, tak prudko až jej to takmer vyrazilo dych, nikdy to nebolo veľmi príjemné a už vôbec nie teraz, ale ona... cítila ako sa dotýka jej pocitov, ako nimi neopovrhuje len je úprimne prekvapený tým, že niečo také môže niekto cítiť k nemu... k niekomu kto bol obvinený, že nemá žiadne hlbšie city, že nemá srdce... ktoré by mu mohlo spôsobovať ten druh bolesti, ktorý poznala aj ona. Temnota neznamená vyslobodenie od srdca, to spoznala na vlastnej koži. Znamená len inú cestu k podobnému cieľu, menej čistú, menej čestnú.   
„Dám ti všetko, Lia...“   
Sľúbil jej niečo, čo jej zrejme nemohol splniť. Vedela to, ale aj tak... niečo v nej akoby nechcelo pochopiť, že by mohol...  
Pobozkala ho. Dopustila sa tej indiskrétnosti aj keď nevedela či... no musela to urobiť.   
No len letmo sa dotkla jeho pier, takmer akoby na rozlúčku, lebo jediné čo nezniesla boli lži tohto druhu, tú možnosť, že si nebude stáť za svojimi slovami a odhodí ju, keď sa mu naskytne iná príležitosť. Zniesť to bolo aj nad jej sily.   
On sám jej istým spôsobom pomohol už len tým, že zbavil svet osoby, ktorá si dovolila správať sa k nej ako k.... Bez ohľadu na to, čo povedal si myslela, že si aspoň čiastočne zaslúži byť odmenený, za šťastie, ktoré cítila, keď jej povedal, že Aiden už viac... Aspoň to pre ňu dokázal urobiť.   
Sama by to urobila, keby na to mala príležitosť. A takisto aj povedal tie slová, ktoré túžila počuť, aj keď neverila tomu, že sú pravdivé a úprimné, jediné úprimné vyznanie počula od svojho majstra, tým ostatným nemohla veriť ani keby chcela.   
Ani keby neverila, že príde ďalší úder, ktorý by ju mohol... definitívne zničiť, ona nad ňou zrejme mal ten druh moci. Zrejme bol skutočne jej bojovníkom sily.   
A ona nemala inú možnosť než prijať tú možnosť, že práve ním by mohla byť zasiahnutá najviac.   
Musí uniknúť. Musí si nájsť spôsob, ako zabrániť, aby...   
„Nikdy ťa neopustím, Lia...“   
Tie slová boli ako...   
„Ren....“   
Chcela ho požiadať, aby s tým prestal, aby sa neopovážil hovoriť jej veci, ktoré nemyslí vážne.  
Vedela, že ju môže zraniť viac než ktokoľvek iný, cítila svoju vlastnú prehru už teraz, keď sa na ňu díval, akoby si skutočne prial, aby to tak ostalo.   
„Na nič sa nehrám, Lia... už viem, čo chcem... pochopil som to...“   
Snažila sa zistiť či to myslí skutočne vážne, či to čo povedal sa môže aspoň čiastočne približovať k pravde.  
Naklonila sa k nemu čo najbližšie.   
„Ak porušíš svoje slovo, nezachráni ťa ani to, že si bojovníkom sily, nájdem si spôsob, ako ťa zničiť a...“   
Bola v jeho objatí, opäť.  
Opäť stratená. Opäť nájdená.   
***  
Oddychovala v bezpečí svojej prechodnej izby. Myslela na osobu, ktorá vďaka nej... nevedela čo by mala urobiť, aby...  
Snoke bol s ňou veľmi spokojný, ale... Dokonca sa zbavila aj osoby, ktorú ona a jej predchádzajúci majster už dávno hľadali, ale... Jeden z tých starých nepriateľov... ktorého meno si ani ona práve teraz opäť nedovolila vysloviť, dosť ťažké to bolo aj v Snokovej prítomnosti, obzvlášť, keď na tom trval.  
Starkiller však nereagoval dobre na najnovšie rekonštrukčné zmeny, vyskytol sa problém s klimatizáciou, vďaka ktorému bola teraz takpovediac takmer nahá.   
Mala na sebe len nohavičky a pás s mečom, keďže inak bolo to teplo viac než neznesiteľné.   
No bola to len otázka pár hodín, čo malo byť jej útechou, ale... A študovala záznamy o bojovníkovi sily, robila to počas svojho osobného voľna, no predpokladala, že napokon to bude stáť za to, keď sa konečne dostane k pointe.


End file.
